


The darkness behind that smile

by NordicPrincess93



Category: Onceuponatime - Fandom, Peter Pan - Fandom, darkpan, ouat, ouat peter pan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fairies, Magic, Neverland, Storybrooke, darkpan - Freeform, enchanted forest, mentions of abuse, self hating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 42,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPrincess93/pseuds/NordicPrincess93
Summary: Finally finished!Think of it as season 8 of ouat.Everyone is happy, the realms are united, families have moved on from the villains of the past. But one witch is still working on her revenge, she torments a young girl and will continue to do so until she is stopped. The girl however finds an unlikely ally in the search for answers, and the two soon become more important to each other than anything else.Travel through realms and memories with moira as she faces down a demon worse than the one in her bedtime stories. Learn with her about her real family and her true past.
Relationships: CaptainSwan, Pan/OC, Peter Pan/OC
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn’t need to say that this is my own work and that I don’t own any of the characters (except my own)
> 
> Be sure to let me know if you find any problems with my spelling or (god forbid) a plot hole.
> 
> I love constructive criticism and feedback so please feed me those things :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy and feel free to check out my other stories in the meantime.
> 
> It's finished! *insert evil cackle and lightening here*

I came through the portal into a clearing, luckily the moon was bright enough for me to see the strange podium in front of me.

“One drop of blood” that’s what Zeus had said. One drop to bring me someone who could help me, not only get out of the land i was stuck in, but also find my mother.

Mum had been gone about a week. We didn’t have the best relationship but i didn’t think she would just up and go on my 19th birthday.

I made the decision to try to find her only to be approached by Zeus.

He had sent me to this land using a bean but had the nerve to refuse me any more “find your own way” he smirked.

So here i was facing an alter and the promise of help just as he had said. “One drop” i told myself. “Just one”

I approached the weird pointed star and touched it. A sharp zap drew blood to my finger tip and i yelped, jumping back. My blood fell from the tip and wound its way down into the bowl below.

The sky rumbled and suddenly i feared i had done something wrong, but a cloud of smoke started swirling in front of me and soon the smoke cleared to reveal a figure in a long cloak. As I got nearer to the figure, it fell to it’s knees. 

I ran over to help only to be met with a forcible push, throwing me onto my back. Magic. “Don’t touch me” growled a very angry voice from under the hood.

“I’m sorry, i saw you drop, i wondered if you’re okay?” The hood lifted and the voice from inside it growled again.

“I’m fine, i don’t need the help of some girl” came the snarled retort. We both stood and brushed ourselves off when a shout came from the trees behind the figure.

“We have to go” i started towards the figure but it raised a hand to stop me.

“We? I can face them very easily on my own” growled the figure. Suddenly it dropped again, i could almost smell the stubbornness.

“I need your help, thats why i brought you here.”

“You have no idea who i even am, do you?” I shook my head and the figure chuckled.

“Zeus said you could help me, so help me you must.”

“Or what girlie, you gunna send me back?”

“Who be you to call me girlie?” I sassed back to the figure. I could feel the tension and anger rising but I didn’t have time to address it. “Come on, those voices are getting nearer and you know you cant fight them in this state!”

“I’m not in a state” i reached down and grabbed the hand off the floor, i took it tightly in mine, lifted the figure off the floor and turned to run.

“I beg to differ, now run!” I pulled the stubborn thing with me, it’s, no, HIS hand was warm and soft but also not holding on very tightly. I could feel him weakening, his reawakening draining him. “Come on, we have to find somewhere to hide.”

“I dont hide” he scoffed behind me. He grunted and faltered slightly, but kept on going. Gently i pushed some of my minimal magic into his body through his hand, it seemed to speed him up and soon we were well away from the voices. “There” i had spotted a small cave and shot straight towards it.

We barged in, huffing and puffing. I spent no time putting all kinds of protection spells on the entrance.

“How did you know to do that?” He gasped.

“I have my secrets” i smirked softly. This angered him and he stormed towards me. He pushed my back into the hard rock, his hand around my neck.

“That’s not good enough love, you’re going to have to try harder than that.” I didn’t look into the cape, i kept my eyes to the left.

“Its....a long....story” he released me and i took a deep breath, forcing my eyes down. He allowed me to take a few more breaths before his hand pulled my chin up to face him the same time he removed his hood.

My breath left me again as i studied his face. His hair was a dark blonde, ruffled from his hood, his chin was chiseled and slightly stubbled with hair and his eyes, well his eyes were the most beautiful things i had ever seen, as green as a forest at its darkest hour.

“Like what you see love?” His eyebrow raised and his mouth twitched with a small smile.

“Your eyes”

“What about them?”

“Ive heard only stories about eyes like yours, the eyes of a demon.” He chuckled low and licked his lips, his hand still on my chin, his eyes scanning my face.

“Any demon in particular?”

“Pan” i gasped. His eyes turned darker and his grin sent a shiver down my spine.

“Peter.........Pan” he growled, his hand lifted my chin higher as he studied me, his eyes moving down and back up. “Judging by your reaction, i would say that you’re afraid of me” i shook my head as much as i could in his grasp and he brought my face down again to look him in the eyes. “Well you should be”

“Well I’m not” i whispered.

“Ooh” he chuckled, finally removing his hand and stepping back. “Trust me when i say this princess, you should be.”

Suddenly the pain i had been expecting for a few days struck me as Odessa took her weekly fill of my magic. I felt it seep out of me and for a second Pan actually seemed worried by my actions. I doubled over, clutching both my stomach and the top of his cloak to steady myself.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?” He gasped.

“Dying!” I groaned as Odessa stole her fill, luckily wasn’t too much but still enough to render me almost unconscious. I felt myself drop to the floor as her voice filled the air around me.

“Give me what i want girl, you’re blocking me somehow. Give me everything!”

“Go away Odessa, i don’t need this”

“But i do, you’re weak little girl, pathetic. I will destroy you!”

“Then hurry up” i groaned doubled over with my head on the cold ground.

“Wait did you say, Odessa?” Gasped Pan. “That witch?!” My response was a sob as she pulled and pulled but it was like sucking an empty cup through a straw.

“Kill me?” I gasped, almost a whisper. “Pan, kill me”

“I like you in pain better” he growled bending his knees to rest on the balls of his feet, his eyes meeting mine. “Almost as good as me punishing you myself.”

“Don’t let her win, please kill me”

“No” finally odessa stopped pulling and released me, my body succumbed and the last thing i saw was the dark eyes of Peter Pan.


	2. Chapter 2

*flashback*

An 8 year old Moira wakes up from surgery to suddenly feel tremendous pain. She screams as her world goes dark, an ominous female laugh is all she hears.  
———————

I awoke almost a whole day later to the feeling of warmth engulfing me. Slowly the sound of the crackles and pops of a fire woke me fully and i found myself deeper in the cave next to a crude fire pit.

“Finally decided to come back eh love?” Goaded pan roasting something dead over the flames. I sat up slowly, testing the pain in my head.

“How long was I out?”

“Almost the whole day, you’re lucky I didn’t leave”

“Well thank you”

“Don’t thank me yet” he used a different stick to poke the fire whilst I thought about what I would have done without him. “...those men finally left the area and i put a few more spells on the cave so.... are you listening?”

“Yeh, yes, sorry, my head usually hurts worse than this” I refused to let him know I had almost panicked about him leaving “but you were saying about spells?”

“This has happened before?” His brow furrowed and once again he almost seemed worried. I hummed softly and nodded my head slowly.

“Every week.”

“She takes your magic and you react like you’re dying?”

“I am dying!”

“Its just magic love” he scoffed.

“You gave up everything you had for magic so i doubt you can judge me” i snapped and instantly pulled back. “Sorry I’m cranky after she hits me” i sighed at his scowl before continuing. “Look, my magic is connected to my life so when i say she’s killing me......” i gave him a pointed stare “she’s actually killing me”

I stood and walked over to the mouth of cave to get some fresh air. Odessa’s hits left me weak but i was used to them. One day I wouldn’t get back up but that day would not be today.

“What do we say to the god of death?” i smirked to myself.

“What was that?” Grumbled Pan as i sat cross legged opposite him, the fire between us.

“Just a little inside joke to myself” I paused, expecting him to respond, but he remained silent, slowly turning the browning bits of meat. “do you need some help cooking those?”

“I don’t need your help” i gave his glare a cheery smile, refusing to let the most feared being from my bedtime stories pull me down.

“Okay well I’m going to change” 

I stood, smiled and swept my hand down my body. Instead of my jeans were brown leggings and instead of my blue shirt and jacket I had a dark green 3/4 length sleeve top with a long brown sleeveless cardigan. On my belt was a dagger along with some other items like smoke powder and handcuffs, emergency things in case my magic fails. I released my bun and let my raven hair cascade down my back. I would have said Pan was mesmerised but I knew better. 

“Like what you see?” I winked, copying his comment from yesterday. He glared once again and looked away, paying attention to the food. I braided my hair, removed my shoes and using my magic created a warm place to sleep, basically a nest of blankets. The light outside was dimming and I paused to watch it, stood by the mouth of the cave.

“All she ever does is dream!” Screamed my mother’s voice in my head. She’s useless, worthless, I wish I had never agreed to bring her into this world”

“You gunna eat or not?” Came a mouth full comment from behind me, pulling me out of my head and back to the real world. I threw my hand back and pulled some food towards me.

Since I was young I had always loved watching the Star Wars movies. That was kind of how I discovered I had magic because for a long time I thought I could use the force. I was dragging things towards me instead of going to get them until one day my mum got angry.........I can’t remember much after that but for a good few days I was convinced I was a Jedi.

I thought of the boy behind me. He was older than I had expected, probably something to do with my blood. I doubted that dead people aged in the underworld.

“Pan” the boy grunted in response and I continued. “Do you know how long it’s been since you died?”

“Which death?” Came the sarcastic response.

“Which.....Wait, What?” I turned to face him and saw him shrug off his cape. He was wearing all green with cuffs on his wrist, just like mother described him.

“I died thanks to rumple-“

“Yeh that part I know”

“And then he killed me again, in a way. He tricked me, let’s just leave it at that”

“Okay” I turned back to the almost dark sky and continued to eat.

“Wait you’re backing off? You aren’t going to pester me about it?”

“Why should I? It’s clear you don’t wanna talk about it, it’s okay” I turned to face him again, his confusion was clear. “but my question still stands, how long ago did you die, the first time?”

“I don’t know, how old are you?”

“Nineteen”

“Then at least nineteen years?”

“I guess” I paused and walked over to him slowly, my bare feet silent on the ground. I looked at his face again illuminated you the fire, he seemed almost sad “Do you miss it?” I asked, my voice low.

“Miss what?” He lifted his head laughing cockily, faltering slightly at my silent advance.

“Neverland” I whispered. His face and eyes grew dark as he stood and slammed me into the wall, his arm across my neck and other hand holding my arm up high.

“Of course I miss it, stupid girl, you would miss your home if you got ripped from it too” he spat. I lifted my gaze and saw pain in his eyes.

“I don’t have a home, not really. I always wished that.....” I whispered, my voice fading, unable to speak my wish aloud. Tears brimmed in my eyes as I looked at my right arm that was being held above my head. “Look under your hand”

He furrowed his brow but moved his hand up until it was over mine. There on my wrist was my greatest wish, my hearts desire.

“Second star to the right and straight on till morning” I sighed.

“Neverland” he whispered. His thumb lightly rubbed the tattoo of the two stars as his gaze almost sent him through my arm.

“I’m not a genie” I giggled quietly “I don’t grant wishes if you rub me” I stopped and laughed at myself.

“What’s so funny?” Pan smirked moving back slightly. I spoke through gasps of laughter, the tears streaming down my face.

“Depends...... on what you wish for and....what you rub!!” My laughter was a deep belly aching rumble. After a minute, I calmed but a small smirk from pan sent me reeling again. To my surprise he laughed too, his deep chuckle resonating through the cave.

We soon calmed and adjusted ourselves for bed, he was near the fire wrapped in just the cloak and I snuggled down into the nest of pillows and blankets that i had made earlier, far away from the flames. I used my magic and illuminated one of the pillows next to me, it created a faint glow and I was finally ready to sleep.

“You afraid of the dark or something” I lifted my head up to look at him over the fire.

“You tell anyone and I’ll have to kill you” I giggled. He shot up, meeting my eyes.

“Was that a threat?” He growled.

“Hmm maybe” I giggled, putting my head back on the pillow “yes, I am afraid of the dark, I don’t know why but promise you will never ever use it against me” 

“But what if-“

“Promise?”

“Whatever, yes, fine”

“Thank you” I paused, hearing only the crackle of the fire “goodnight pan” 

“Wait” I lifted my head up again to see the boy in confusion.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know your name, usually I know everything about a person when they step onto neverland but.....”

“Now you’re gunna have to learn the old fashioned way” I giggled again. “I’m Moira”

“Moira, what?” I shook my head and smiled before putting my head back down to the pillow.

“Just moira” I snuggled in, pulling all my blankets up “Goodnight Peter Pan” his name sent a shiver down my spine.

“Goodnight.......Just Moira” I heard him grumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what have we learned?
> 
> Moira is afraid of the dark.  
> Her mother wished she was never born.  
> Pan can cook.  
> Moira suffers greatly but brushes it off.


	3. Chapter 3

*flashback*  
Pan watches as Wendy treats his lost boys with kindness. “She would make a great mother one day” he thinks before shaking his head and walking away.

————————  
Pan pov.

Zeus had told me that i was coming here, he had planned all of this. He wanted me to teach the girl magic but she was weaker than expected. Probably something to do with the witch stealing her magic.

Odessa was a name I hadn’t heard in a very long time. She approached me only once when i took her son to neverland, she tried to threaten me but the boy made his loyalty clear. As proof of his loyalty i slashed the boys face, he thanked me and became my second in command. Felix.

I wasn’t sure why she was stealing this girl’s magic but i really hoped it wasn’t something to do with me. I was alive for good, the alter and Moira’s blood made me strong but I wasn’t as invincible as i was on neverland. I could die if this witch came after me, and there was no way i was going back down there any time soon.

As the dawn approached i readied myself to leave, unwilling to get caught in drama. The girl was too good, too innocent, there was no way she could win. Zeus and his plan be damned.

I glanced over at moira’s sleeping form to see her sweating and crying, her face pained but her eyes still closed. Nightmares. Of course she would have to have them too, no wonder she wanted to go to neverland, i could have made her dreams sweeter.

What was I thinking, i had to leave. As i approached the mouth of the cave, cloak in hand i heard her call out.

“No dont!” She gasped, writhing. 

“Don’t kill him!” Probably dreaming of a boy she loved. She was pretty enough to be loved. She writhed again and was mumbling something i had never heard anyone say so sweetly. 

“Peter, no dont kill peter, dont leave, dont die peter”

Something in me snapped and i felt too many emotions at once. Without thinking, i waved my hand over her and soothed her dreams with my memories of neverland. Trees and campfire songs and nights sat under hangman’s tree floated in her mind and she smiled. 

I sat and relit the fire that had gone out in the night, cursing myself for any kindness that i had just shown the girl. “Stupid move” i growled under my breath. I knew i had to leave and i had to go but something about her fascinated me to the point i wanted to stay, her begging didnt help.

“Don’t leave” she had wanted me to stay with her, she didnt want me dead. That was a first and suddenly i felt a splash of happiness that i quickly hid away. Love was weakness, there was no time for that. I vowed to myself that I wouldn’t cave in, I wouldn’t show her any more kindness. I was wrong.

A few hours later she woke up, stretching almost like a cat. Her hair was frizzy and and her clothes were askew. “You look awful” i grumbled. “Bad dreams?” She blanched and knew exactly what i was talking about.

“No no no you cannot laugh about this Pan.”

“Why? Its funny” i smirked raising my eyebrow. She visibly faltered at my action and i felt myself smirk again.

“Not funny when it comes true” my face fell.

“What?”

“I have premonitions in my dreams, if i was worried about you dying then......”

“I’m going to die again?!” I growled, my anger covering my fear.

“They dont always come true but some do”

“Which ones?”

“Ummm.........” she visibly paused and thought. “Well my uncle’s death, billy breaking his arm, the next door neighbour giving us a ride in the car-“

“Okay i get it, quite a few things”

“Sorry pan, but i wont tell you how.”

“Why?”

“Because you need to help me.”

“So if i help you, i will die?”

“No, if you try to fight odessa you will die, but if i fail-“

“There will be no one else to stop her.” We both sat in silence. I ran my fingers through my hair and watched as she straightened herself out and cleared away her things.

Waving her hand over her stomach she seemed to be removing pain. “Something bothering you?” I Grumbled, acting uninterested.

“No no, just aching scars” she smiled. I could see the pain behind her smile but I backed off, I had my secrets, I didn’t have to know hers. Suddenly her head shot up and she frowned at the view outside.

“Do you know where we are?” I thought about her question for a second and finally i admitted that i didn’t with a shake of my head.

“Oh great, Zeus said I would have to find my own way but how do I get somewhere else if I don’t know where I am?” She flustered.

“Before we go anywhere, ill get up high and find which way to go.” I mumbled.

“Okay, just don’t expect me to catch you if you fall” she winked at me. I scowled and looked away to cover my smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, grab some snacks or something

*flashback*

A 9 year old moira watches the boys climb the trees. She is unable to follow due to her previous surgery, she wishes silently that she was able to climb the trees on neverland. Unbeknownst to her, a star twinkles in the sky, she heard her wish.

Moira pov.

As i watched him climb i held onto his cloak and stood watch. Just as Pan climbed into the canopy a voice came from the side of me.

“Hullo little girl” a burley man and two friends came out of the shadows of the trees and growled menacingly at me. “You lost?”

“No thank you, just waiting for my friend to come back.” I smiled warmly, hopefully Pan would be back down soon.

“Why dont you come back to town with us?” One of the others chuckled through a sickening grin. “There are monsters in these woods.”

“I haven’t seen any monsters around here.”

“You wouldn’t, the alter was messed with, the monster in this woods could kill you dead with a single stare”

“He wears all green and uses magic to rip your shadow from your body.” Said another.

“He’s a demon straight from hell” said the third.

“You talking about me i presume?” Came a snarky voice from behind me. I smirked as pan put his hand gently on my lower back. The men backed away very slowly, fear in their eyes. “I do love seeing fear in my enemies, dont you love?” He side eyed me and i grinned.

“Its almost as good as killing them” i purred back. Pan raised his brow, clearly impressed with my response. The men were almost tripping over themselves to leave but with one wave of Pan’s hand they were frozen.

“That’ll have to do for now.” He edged away from me slowly grabbing his cloak and swinging it over his shoulders.

“Wait, they knew you because of the stories”

“So?” He scoffed.

“So...” i waved my hand and gave him a new outfit, instead of green i made his outfit white and brown with a hint of blue in a scarf. I walked up to him slowly, making his hair blonder and his eyes as blue as mine.

“Um thanks?” He grumbled as we made our way to a village he had spotted from the trees..

Walking through the stalls was no problem. 

The sights and the smells were no problem.

The problem came when a seer stopped us.

“You are not what you seem, boy” she muttered as we went past. “Darkness lives inside you”

“What do you know of me?” Grumbled Pan

“Your eyes are the wrong colour” she gasped as pan’s anger got the better of him, he lifted his hand and choked her with magic. I rushed forwards and blocked him.

“You cant do things like that!” I pushed him back hoping no one had seen. “Pardon us ma’am, my....brother is a little nervous around strangers”

I turned to drag pan away but she grabbed my arm, Pan’s face exuded anger.

“Girl, you face danger, love is your only weapon. True love’s kiss will break your curse.” She gasped and let me go.

“The problem with that is no one loves me” although she had no eyes i could swear she was looking right into mine.

“Yet” she smirked. Pan dragged me away and into an alleyway.

“Did she hurt you? Old hag needs to mind her-“

“I just have to find my mum”

“What?”

“My mum, she may not like me but I’m sure she loves me, all she has to do is kiss me on the forehead like she did when i was younger and then ill be okay”

“You dont believe that-“

“Of course i do Pan, i just have to find my mum” i was grinning, ecstatic that i had a plan now. “I just dont know where to start?”

“Well do you have anything of hers?”

“No”

“Blood magic?”

“It’s complicated”

“She’s your mum, how can it be complicated?”

“Because it is, we aren’t blood connected”

“She gave birth to you, how can she not be-“

“Pan just drop it, I’m not ready for this conversation sweetie, please just know that blood magic wont work” i looked up at him to find his face stern.

“Did you just call me....sweetie?” His face turned into a grimace as he spoke the word.

“Sorry” i gasped, covering my mouth with my hands “slip of the tongue.” 

We were silent for a few minutes before pan turned to go back to the market. I joined him and together we searched for passage to another land. People laughed in our faces and pushed us away. I had to keep my hand constantly on Pan’s to keep him back from throttling them.

As the sky started to dim we made our way back to the cave in silence. As we approached the entrance pan did a sweep of the surrounding area and found it safe. The silence continued as we ate some of the stuff we bought in the market and settled down on our opposite sides of the fire. 

My scars had been bothering me. Without the oil I use to keep them in check, they were stretching with every breath. I thought of the day the doctors had told me what had happened. It wasn’t until I was 15 holding a baby for the first time that I realised just how traumatic my experience was.

“We had to remove a part of you that had suffered the most damage” the doctors voice echoed around my head. “Everything else was saved but I’m afraid you will never be able to have children” 

To an 8 year old girl, those words didn’t matter, I wasn’t thinking of sex and babies, I was thinking of climbing trees and colouring. No, those words didn’t affect me until the day my auntie let me hold her baby.

The small pink infant in my arms was a life all it’s own. The girl had beautiful blue eyes that would one day turn brown, she had blonde hair that would one day tumble down her back, she had a fully working body that would one day give her her own babies.

That was the day a part of me died, that part of me would never be nurtured and would never grow, the part of me that was to be a mother.

“Pan?” I asked quietly. His hum of response could barely be heard over the fire. “What was it like to be a parent?”

“What?” I could hear the rustle of him adjusting to glare over at me. I could almost feel his eyes on my back. I sighed.

“Forget I asked, I was just wondering if my mother had always hated me. You had rumple so I just......forget I asked” I lied. There was a long pause before he finally spoke again.

“When he was born, I loved him, I would have died for him. But then when everything happened with......well you know, I panicked, I just wanted to be a boy again. I wanted to go back, he was better off with the spinsters” he spoke almost robotically.

“You really believe that?”

“I’m sure your mother loved you, she wouldn’t have kept you otherwise” he said almost hopefully, as if trying to cheer me up.

“Or maybe she couldn’t leave like you left him” he hummed in response and we both settled in again. “Goodnight pan”

“Night moira”

The next morning I awoke with pan and the dawn. I hadn’t slept well thanks to the thoughts of my mother and it was severely evident on my face.

“Bad dreams love?” I rolled my eyes and he smirked.

“Nothing I cant handle.” I waved my hand over myself and suddenly I felt much better, magic really was the best. “What’s for breakfast?”

Thanks to my quick thinking and magic we had scrambled eggs and toast, followed by an orange each. I took my time peeling my orange and removing every white strand that I could whist pan climbed a nearby tree. He came back to me only halfway through my orange, sighed and magicked himself an apple before sitting down to munch it while he waited.

“You know” he spoke through a rather big mouthful. “It would be easier to peel if you didn’t bite your nails” I smiled at his statement as I slowly nibbled a carefully peeled segment.

“Hmm yes it would be, shame I can’t stop” i wiggled my fingers at him before magically removing all the sticky juice from them and standing to go. “So what shall we do today then Pan?”

“Get info as to where we are and where we can go”

“So...maps?”

“Yeh we need maps”

We succeeded in getting maps and info and soon we came across a tavern. Without hesitating, I grabbed Pan’s hand and dragged him past without even glancing inside. I kept hold of him until we were around the corner in view of the docks.

“What the- Get off me!” He growled, snatching his hand back.

“You know I know the stories and you are not going in there” I crossed my arms.

“Oh yeah, says who?” He smirked, raising his brow.

“Me” I growled back. Suddenly I was against the wall of the tavern, pan’s hand tightly around my throat. 

“You’ve got fire little girl, I’ll give you that but you can’t beat me.” I glared at him, slowly I brought my hand up onto his and zapped him. Much like a static shock the amount was harmless but just enough for him to release me.

“Don’t you know what happens to boys who play with fire?” I smirked at him, pulling his hand and now holding him against the wall, my dagger against his throat. “They get burnt” i purred. His eyes flashed with darkness but lightened quickly.

“Come on then moira, kill me” I felt the shock pull my hand back, my dagger still in hand but no longer on his neck.

“I don’t want to kill you peter” I gasped. My eyes never leaving his disguised blue ones, i sheathed my dagger and stepped back. “I would never ever kill you” with a simple twist I was back against the wall but he wasn’t holding me there he stayed next to me, as if not wanting to look at me.

We both stood there, backs against the wall, taking our time to calm, watching the sun set when suddenly I realised that the only boat in the dock had a very familiar name. Pan and I knew it all too well.

“Jolly Roger” i whispered excitedly as i advanced to the ship. Pan pulled me back.

“Bad move love, look at the deck.” Sure enough i looked and all manner of pirates were on it. All except one. Their captain was dressed all in black and had long black curly hair. Not hook.

“But the Jolly Roger has passed through many different realms, maybe we can sail her back?”

“Back to where?”

“I dont know, somewhere” pan pinched the bridge of his nose with the hand that wasn’t holding me back.

“Let me get this straight, you dont know where to go and you want to steal a ship to get us anywhere?”

“Not steal......commander?” Pan smirked at me almost proudly.

“Just not that ship, okay?” I sighed, defeated.

“Fine” he smirked to himself at the small victory.

“Back to the cave?” I produced some gold coins in my hand and shook my head.

“I have a better idea.”


	5. Chapter 5

*flashback*

Pan finally finds the protector of neverland, the fairy that gives it life. He runs her through without hesitation after she begs him to save her and her unborn baby. Unknown to her, her baby had already been taken by another fairy, to be kept safe until the time was right.

————————

The inn was small and the room cramped with only one bed but it was better than the cave. Pan vouched to stay on the floor and I was impressed by his gentlemanly offer, removing the disguise spell as a thank you.

“I’m a villain, not a pervert moira, go to sleep”

We settled in but something roused me during the dark hours. Crying. I woke with a start to find pan, still asleep but with tears on his face. I ran to him quickly waking him with a shake.

“Pan......pan!” He wriggled under my grasp. “Peter!” His eyes shot open and instantly found mine. In a second I was thrown against the wall, his body pinning mine to the wooden slats. He held both of my hands above my head and his tear covered face was against mine, his mouth on my ear. 

“I am not weak” he growled.

“I know” I gasped.

“No, you don’t know. You and your perfect little life have no idea” he spat.

“Perfect?” I growled. “You and I both know what a perfect life is, pan.” I turned my head to look at him, feeling his transferred tears on my cheek. “And neither of us have it”

“You are too pure, too good, you will never be enough”

“You know nothing about me Peter Pan.” I rested my head back on the wall as he pulled his head back to look at me.

“That’s what frustrates me” his hands clenched tighter around my wrists and he pushed his head nearer, we were almost nose to nose. “If we were on neverland I would-“

“Yeh I know” I snapped. “You’d know all of my weaknesses and you would know how to manipulate me into making me your lackey. Well guess what? Neither of us have the perfect life, neither of us have neverland so we have to work together to live the pathetic lives we do have. Now if you aren’t going to kill me or kiss me then I suggest you let me go”

He pushed himself against me again and for a second I thought he was actually going to kiss me but he kept his voice low and gave me a simple warning. “Tip for the future princess: Don’t ever wake me up before dawn again, or I may rip your pretty little head off” 

I matched his glare and he smirked. He returned to his makeshift bed and I returned to mine, refusing to let his words get to me.

Dawn came and I heard pan wake, instantly rustling the maps. I groaned and rolled over to face the other way when a loud knock came at the door. I waved my hand over pan and put his disguise back, his fake blue eyes glared at mine before answering the door.

The innkeeper took his time to inform us of the dangerous boy that had been released from the alter, because we said we were out of town he felt the need to inform us to stay safe.

“Thank you so much sir, I really appreciate you telling us. But please tell me, what makes this boy so dangerous?” Pan shifted a glare at me but he unfazed me.

“Well, rumour has it that the boy was the pied piper” he murmured in a hushed tone, looking around the room, not knowing the boy in question was right in front of him.

“No!” I gasped, my hands flung to my mouth to cover my smile my I kept my eyes wide. The innkeeper nodded, believing my fake shock. 

“We will make sure to keep an eye out mate, thanks for letting us know” I raised my eyebrow at pan, shocked by him thanking the man and watched as they both walked to the door together.

“If there’s anything you need, don’t be afraid to let me know” said the man as he left.

“Thank you again” I waved at him as pan shut the door. As it clicked locked, pan spun around to me, his face neutral, his disguise gone. We both stared for a second before breaking into hushed laughter. “That poor guy, no idea” I sniggered “bless him” pan suddenly sobered.

“Why bless him?”

“Imagine his face if he finds out” pan paused before we both broke into laughter again. We both eventually calmed and pan returned to the maps whilst I did something I hadn’t done in a long time. 

I sat cross legged on the floor and opened my mind up. I had always found meditation to be a relaxing form of spending time. I had done it since I was a child, pretending to be a Jedi connecting to the force, and had continued doing it when I discovered it was a great way of calming myself whenever I needed it.

I could hear Pan’s papers rustling and the beat of my own heart but they were miles away from me, i was floating in my mind and feeling the breeze through my hair. Suddenly a voice pulled me back slightly but I remained in my calm.

“I think I have-“

“Shhhh” I calmly hushed “later”

“What are you-“

“Shhh” I repeated.

“Moira”

“Pan?” I whispered

“What are you-“

“Shhhh” I hissed feeling my brow furrowing. 

Suddenly the feeling of being pushed to the floor pulled me out of my mind and into the once again glaring face of Pan. “What the hell Pan, I was in the zone!!” I whined, pushing him off me.

“You can’t just shush me-“

“I do believe I just did” i sassed, pulling away from the figure on the floor. “Come on lets go to town again, I’m starving.” 

I put his disguise back and we went back into town to look for more than just plain food this time. We got many new goodies that I was excited to try. Pan picked up some apples and some other fruits whilst I got a beautiful loaf of fresh bread from a local baker, I held it close to my face and revelled in its warm scent. 

“What are you doing?” I opened my eyes to see pan looking at me with a rather confused expression.

“I’ve never had fresh bread before, feel it Peter, it’s still warm” I thrust the bread in his face and I watched him smirk slightly to the baker.

“We’ll take two” he smiled.

When we got back to the room I used my magic to create a small table in our already cramped room, I made it low to the ground to avoid having to make chairs. Pan and I sat opposite each other munching on our picnic.

“Why not try an apple?” He asked almost kindly. They were red and judging by Pan’s chin, very juicy.

“They look amazing but I’m afraid I can’t.”

“They aren’t poisonous love, trust me, if I was going to kill you that wouldn’t be the way I would do it”

“They’re poisonous to me” I admitted quietly, watching his brow furrow.

“How?”

“I’m allergic to raw apples, I can have them in pies but like this it’s a little different” the poor boy looked so confused.

“What does allergic mean?”

“It means that if I bite into an apple, which is something I really want to do by the way, then my lips start to tingle and my throat starts to scratch and swell. It won’t kill me but I’d be ill for a few hours, and I’d probably bring it back up” 

“So no apples?”

“Why don’t you have one for me?” I smiled and grabbed the apple closest to me. Using my dagger I carved a smiley face into it and grabbed Pan’s hand, putting the apple gently onto his palm. He stared at the apple awkwardly as I packed and stored the rest of the day’s buys. 

Suddenly I doubled over, the witch taking another hit, I gasped and dropped to my knees. Behind me I heard the apple hit the ground with a thud as pan’s arms grabbed my shoulders.

“It’s only been two days” I hissed.

“You said weekly!”

“She must have sensed something else, I don’t....” I hissed as the magic left me. “She isn’t speaking, she isn’t mocking me, she’s just taking it”

“But why?” I felt myself fall but I didn’t hit the floor. Pan held me close, brow furrowed and his green eyes baring into mine.

“Because I deserve it, I’m a monster” I managed to gasp before succumbing to the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So moira is allergic to apples.  
> Odessa is still being a magic vampire.  
> Pan loves apples.  
> Moira loves warm bread.


	6. Chapter 6

*flashback*

16 year old moira realises that she is different from other girls and broken heartedly get betrayed by a friend. The whole school mocks her for her inability to have children and call her a freak. She finds solace in her dreams and quietly cries herself to sleep.

————————

I awoke with the dawn, my head wet with sweat.

“I took some of the pain” I shot up at the voice to find Pan tucking into some of the bread from yesterday, it was slathered in butter. “You we’re keeping me awake with your crying”

“You....how? Why?”

“I just told you why and you don’t need to know how”

“Well thank-“

“Why do you think you deserve that?” He blurted out suddenly, wiping his chin with his hand and throwing the bread on the table.

“I just do”

“Why?” We both stood and he came towards me “Did you do something wrong?”

“I think so, I don’t remember, it’s a feeling, I did a bad thing.” Pan was close, in this room it was impossible not to be but I could smell the buttery bread on his breath.

“I don’t think you’ve ever done a bad thing in your life.” He murmured. I looked up to his eyes and saw kindness and meaning before they flashed with darkness. “You’re too good and weak to do something bad” he said quickly as if regretting any kindness. He returned to finish his breakfast and I took my time to recover before eating.

“So any luck with the maps?” I asked after swallowing the last bit of my meal. Pan was once again hunched over with his papers and I caught sight of a map with multiple scribbles on it before he flipped it over. He stayed silent.

“Do you think true love’s kiss will work? Mum said that Snow White swore by true love’s kiss, she believed it would always work. I’m not sure though I mean I love magic but-” Suddenly he shot up. 

“I have an idea, I gotta go somewhere, ill be back soon”

“Will it help us against her?”

“Yes”

“If we defeat her how will we stop her hurting me again?”

“I had a plan about that but you’re gunna have to trust me.”

“Yeh right, like I would do that”

“I thought that might be your response” he waved his hand and I froze, stuck in place. “But I don’t need your permission.”

With a puff of green smoke he was gone. I remained frozen until the sun started to go down. Suddenly he appeared again, covered in cuts and gasping. “Moira, I didn’t mean to be that long” he waved his hand and I was released, tears fell from my eyes in relief.

“What happened?! Where did you go?”

“Storybrooke”

“But they hate you there, they could have killed you”

“Yeh they tried to”

“You goddamn idiot!” I flew to his side and urged him into the bed. I healed the cuts I could see and then I saw a red patch on his shirt. “Pan” I gasped. He noticed it at the same time, I undid his belt and lifted his shirt to see a wound in his side. Pan flinched as my hands tested how deep it was. “Heal yourself”

“I can’t” he held up his wrist, a new cuff sat firmly upon it. I tried to pull it off but a sharp zap stopped me. “It can never be removed”

“But you made them, I remember the stories”

“Not these ones” I turned my attention back to his wound.

“I can heal the outside but the inside needs time, let me clean it, just in case”

“No I’ll be fine.” He rose but hissed in pain, I pushed him back down and leaned over him.

“You wanna die again then be my guest but I need you, you’re in my debt, you’re mine. Now lie down and do as you’re told before I make you, and you know I would.” I glared into his eyes and raised my brow just as he would do. He seemed shocked by my words but formed his mouth into a hard line and nodded.

I summoned the equipment I needed and sterilised his wound as best I could, taking the time to wash away the blood. After a long silence I finally found words. “I’m going to do the best I can with the little I have, if she interrupts, let me fall, don’t reach for me” he nodded sharply and I took a deep breath.

His skin was soft under my touch and gently I pushed my magic into him, healing as deeply as I could, I felt myself go dizzy but I kept pushing. His skin was almost fused when I heard a voice behind me.

“well isn’t this sweet” we both looked to see odessa in the room, a feint glow behind her, without hesitation I took pan’s dagger from his belt on the bed and stood to defend him. “Oooh” she chuckled. “You would willingly defend your mother’s abuser? You’re a terrible daughter” I felt my anger surge but refused to give in.

“Leave”

“Or what” she growled “your boyfriend’s magic is gone, it’s just you and me weak little darling”

“He isn’t my......you know my mother” I said it plainly, it was a fact instead of a question.

“Of course I know her” her eyes turned dark and she grinned. “I have her, and you will never find her” before I could react she vanished. I screamed through gritted teeth and threw the dagger to the ground.

“What’s a boyfriend?” Grumbled Pan

“Not you, come on let me finish that” I decided to stitch the now smaller cut using my hands instead of my magic and used my teeth to break the string. “There” I gently ran my fingers over my work to double check and when I was satisfied I cleaned everything up and left to get something for his pain, grabbing a hand full of coins before leaving. Just before I could close the door a small “thank you” came from the figure on the bed. I faltered slightly at the words but continued on my way.


	7. Chapter 7

*flashback*

Seven year old moira was faced with a dilemma. She couldn’t decide on her favourite colour. She loved green, it was the colour of neverland and the colour of life but purple felt like it was hers, her true colour was purple. In the end she decided that she would envelop both colours, wearing them together in a bold statement. 

Her mother screamed the moment she saw her in the ensemble. Too much green. To moira’s mother, green was the colour of demons. It was the colour of trauma.

“You’re a monster for loving neverland, you’re a monster for wanting to be like them, you will never be a lost girl, pan is dead and I wish I had never agreed to have you! I hate you!”

The small girl returned to her room, heartbroken at her mother’s words. She changed her clothes and tried her hardest to be good, she thought that maybe if she was good then her mother wouldn’t hate her. 

Moira vowed in that moment to always be kind and generous to everyone she met, she would be good. But deep in her heart she still wished for it, for neverland, to be a lost girl. Somewhere far away a star twinkled, it had heard her wish.

———————  
Pan pov.

The girl was an insufferable goody two shoes, she reminded me of Wendy. But unlike Wendy this girl had hidden strength that came out in the darkest of times.

I watched the joy in her face at the simplest of things, warm fresh bread, a mother and her baby, she even showed happiness at the sunset. She held kindness and happiness in her heart and exuded it wherever she went.

I had refused to like this girl, she was the opposite of me, she was everything I hated and yet I couldn’t bring myself to hate her. She was just like one of my lost boys in the sense that she showed loyalty even though I was cruel to her. She confused me but even when she was afraid she defended me. 

In that moment as she closed the door I felt myself darken. She was the light and I wasn’t, my world was darker without her and that’s all I deserved. Still I refused to miss her.

I urged myself to sit up but I simply couldn’t, I just lay there, weak, with no protection, I deserved to die. I felt myself drift off, the pain seeping through to my nightmares.

I was woken a few minutes later, my vision was hazy but soon she came into view, she was saying things but they were fuzzy, all I knew was pain.

I felt as she lifted me slowly into her arms and poured something into my mouth. Her voice although fuzzy came with me into my dreams and for once, I slept soundly.

The dawn woke me and I found myself in a place I hadn’t expected to be, someone’s arms. Moira was curled up on the bed next to me, her head resting on mine and a bottle in her hand that was resting on my chest. I realised that I felt no pain because she had been giving me medication through the night. A warm, wet feeling sat on my forehead and I raised my hand to find a warm towel. She had taken care of me. She stirred and looking down she smiled.

“You’re awake” she smiled and tears filled her eyes. She moved gently but quickly to stand, she leaned over to my side and seeing my wound vanish her smile grew bigger. “You’re alive, Peter you’re alive!” suddenly she threw her arms around my neck and wept into my shoulder.

“Yeh I’m alive, why wouldn’t I be.” She shot up to look at me, her piercing blue eyes full of tears.

“You nearly died”

“S’just a stab wound love”

“Peter” she sniffed. “I tried to keep it clean but it got infected, you’ve been out of it for four days” fresh tears fell down her face. I took my time to really look at her, her eyes were sunken, Black bags rested under them. Her hair was thrown up into a bun and hadn’t been cared for, and the food pile was.....well there wasn’t a food pile.

“Four days?” I whispered.

“The innkeepers wife took care of us, she stayed with you whilst I went looking for things to help you, she fed you soup and changed your bandages.”

“Have you been eating?” She looked down at her hands and started twiddling her thumbs. Her nails were almost gone and plasters sat on three of them. “Moira” I growled, raising the brow that always seemed to scare her into submission. She finally shook her head slowly.

I sat up, flinching at my pain, but not letting it stop me. I grabbed her face in my hands and wiped her tears with my thumbs. “How long has it been since you slept?” She shrugged at my question. “Ate?” Another shrug “you need to eat something”

“I’m not hungry” she whispered so quietly I barely heard her.

“Yes you are, come on” I made a move to get up but thankfully she stopped me.

“Peter you’re recovering, lie down, ill eat when I know you’re okay, the innkeeper’s wife will be here soon, just be nice and I’ll eat okay” I let her lie me back down with my head slightly elevated.

“Moira” her eyes flicked up to me and for a second I almost drowned. “Did....she hurt you?”

“The innkeepers wife? No she’s lovely” her innocence would be the death of me.

“Not her” I gave her a pointed look but she just tucked me in without a word. Luckily she disguised me before a very heavily pregnant woman entered the room with a tray, she seemed very happy to see me.

“Ah, mi amor, your brother is awake!” She grinned in an accent I didn’t recognise. “We will eat and talk while you finally go back to town and stop worrying. I will take good care of him, practice for my niña” she put the tray on my lap and rubbed her belly.

“Not long to go now Lucia, still not got a name?”

“Todavía no niña, soon”

“Better be soon, baby will be here before you know it” she smiled and before she left moira kissed me gently on the forehead. Her lips were warm and soft, I almost enjoyed her touch, I pushed the feeling deep down but the remnants of her kiss still tingled above my brow. “Eat your food and I’ll be back soon brother dear”

I did as I was told all the while watching Lucia doing something strange whilst rocking in a chair that I hadn’t seen before. I finished my soup and finally asked the question. “Lucia, right?”

“Sì, Peter”

“What is it you’re doing?”

“Tejer una manta, crocheting a blanket for my future niña, your sister taught me”

“Moira knows how to do that?”

“Si, she is a great teacher, it’s only been four days and look at how many squares we made.” She held up a blanket of many colourful squares stitched together. 

“Normally we would pass blankets down through generations but my family did not survive el fuego and so I was left with nothing and no one to teach me, until moira” I leaned my head back, astounded at moira’s kindness. 

“She did most of these squares for me, she is a real buena niña, I would be proud to have a daughter like her. Is just a shame she may never have niñas of her own, poor girl”

“Wait why?” Her eyes widened at my question.

“You did not know?! Dios mío, I am sorry I should not have said anything.”

“No it’s fine, really” I tried to smile kindly but she was unconvinced, just then moira came back.

“Moira did you not tell your own brother about what happened to you, was he not there oh dios mío niña-“

“Lucia, he was out with papa when it happened, he knew but didn’t at the same time, it’s okay”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” I frowned at her, her eyes were full of apology and her hand rested on mine as she shook her head. Lucia stood up to leave, she must have stood up too fast because she went straight back down, luckily moira rushed to catch her before she fell forward.

“Woah, you okay?”

“I’m fine niña, little dizzy”

“Let me get you some water” Suddenly moira was in full swing, she ran down for some water, and came back with water, slippers, the innkeeper and one of the serving girls. Lucia sipped her water as moira changed her shoes to slippers and carefully checked her pulse. “Go downstairs for a little lie down, it might help, maybe some more water and a little food?”

“Let’s get you down those stairs my love” grunted the innkeeper, his arm holding his wife up gently. Moira and the other girl went with them and soon she came back to me looking at my very empty arms.

“Two things love” without hesitation she held my wrist cuffs in front of me, the magic one I noticed was on the windowsill. “Secondl-“

“No, I can’t ever have children, it’s a long story and I don’t remember most of it, something happened to me and-”

“I was going to ask how you got that off” I pointed to the cuff on the window.

“Oh” she blushed slightly and my whole world stopped. She carried on talking but all I could hear was a heartbeat despite me not having one. “Peter”

“What?”

“Medication still affecting you?” She put her hand on my forehead and scrunched up her brows, I shifted away, refusing to admit any feelings. 

“I’m fine” I snapped. She snatched her hand back as if being burnt, a flicker of rejection swept across her face but soon it was gone behind her permanent smile. 

“I don’t know how it happened, I watched Lucia remove it with ease, she needed your wrist to check your pulse so removed everything just in case, I was in shock” she admitted, her eyes on the cuff in the window. “I assumed it was because she didn’t have magic.”

“Makes sense” I Grumbled, furious I didn’t figure it out before.

“That’s probably why you healed so quickly, she took it off last night, we didn’t think you would make it”

“Were you scared of loosing me love” i jibed, grinning to myself, expecting her to blush again.

“Yes.” My eyes snapped to hers and my grin vanished. “I’m serious, I really don’t know what I would do if you weren’t here” she said it plainly, as if it was a fact. It wasn’t a declaration of love or a desperate plea, it was truth. She needed me, otherwise I wouldn’t be here, Zeus wouldn’t have allowed it. “So don’t go getting stabbed again, idiot” she smacked me on the arm and carried on unpacking the things she had bought, nibbling the whole time on slices of freshly made, still warm bread


	8. Chapter 8

*flashback*

Pan watched as Emma and hook locked lips in a steamy kiss. Pan scowled at the couple, he never experienced true love and neither did he want it but he hated how happy it made people.

“Love is weakness” he growled to himself, denying himself that happiness. A star twinkles, she heard his denial, she knows he is wrong and will one day realise the truth. Love is strength.

————————  
Moira

For the first time in days I felt good again. Peter was awake and thriving and it had been two days since odessa had last attacked me. Things were getting better.

Peter and I had gone for a walk to help him get some fresh air, he was perfectly fine and fully healed but we had to keep up the facade of the healing process. I kept his disguise up almost all the time but strangely I had started to miss those green eyes.

“So that’s why you asked me what is was like to be a parent” i blanched at his question and avoided his blue gaze. “How long have you wanted a child?” 

“It’s not that I wanted one, it’s just that as I grew I watched more and more people having families and they were so loved I just......”

“You wanted to be loved?”

“More than anything” I sighed. We walked a little more before he eventually asked the question.

“How?” I gave him a small smile and turned to touch his shoulder. I quickly removed it. “Not today?” I was floored by how quickly he understood that I didn’t want to talk about it.

“Truthfully?” He nodded.

“I have no memory of what happened.” He raised his eyebrow but I just shrugged. “I guess odessa takes memories too” I giggled pathetically but he saw straight through me as if I was glass.

“Moira” he moved closer, his hand reaching for mine. Suddenly I heard a yelp from the barn, we broke apart and rushed over to find Lucia on the floor, a basket of eggs on the floor next to her.

“Lucia you should not be on your feet” I chided.

“Technically niña, I am on mi trasero” she chuckled and gasped, clutching her bump “oh dios mío niña, I think I hurt my baby”

“How long have you had pains like this? All day?” The woman nodded “Do they spread to your back?” Again she nodded. “Are they regular?” The woman looked at her in both fear and happiness.

“My baby, she is coming?”

“I think so Lucia, okay so let’s get you to bed, Peter help me lift her, once she is up I need you to go get Edward.” He nodded and helped me, much to Lucia’s distress.

“No he will split his stitches.”

“We can deal with Peter later Lu, but your baby is coming and that makes you priority, sorry peter.” 

He shrugged in response and soon Lucia was on her feet. Peter did as he was told and ran ahead and sure enough both he and edward came to meet us in the field just as Lucia announced she had wet herself. 

“No my dear, it must have been your waters” gasped Edward.

“He’s right Lucia, we gotta get you comfy, baby could be here at any time.”

“I want to push” she groaned. “Not yet Lucia, as soon as it is safe I will tell you when to push okay?” She groaned as another contraction engulfed her.

“Have you delivered a baby before?” She gasped.

“No, have you?” I grinned at her and she suddenly started to cry. “Lucia, look at me, we can learn together okay, you just gotta trust me, I’ve seen call the midwife, I know more than these two okay?”

“I have to push” she groaned. I looked at peter and Edward, we were still in the middle of the field.

“Lucia, I can get you safely to your bed and help you deliver your baby, you just gotta trust me, can you do that.”

“I trust you niña, help me” She gasped. I nodded to peter and suddenly all of us were in the room where the two slept and I helped Lucia onto the bed.

“How did we-“

“No time Edward, I need towels and blankets.” He nodded and I quickly ushered peter to the corner of the room whilst I helped Lucia remove her undergarments, the sight before me frightened me but also urged me on. “Lucia, i can see baby’s head, breathe with me now okay, breathe with me, Peter, grab her hand”

“But-“ I simply glared at the boy and he jumped to attention, holding Lucia’s hand. I managed to keep her breathing and soon peter was doing it with her. Edward came back in and I made him do the same as peter, both of them helping her breathe.

“Now push Lucia!” A few pushes later I held her baby in my arms, with magic I removed the cord and wrapped the tiny bundle but something was wrong. I carefully took him over the other side of the room “Cry for me little one” I rubbed the bundle as gently but forcefully as I could, tears threatening to sting my eyes. 

“Come on laddie” whispered peter over my shoulder. With a gentility I had never seen in him before, peter took the boy from me and ever so softly breathed a small amount of magic into the boy’s face. 

The green swirl of magic engulfed the child and seemed to seep into his body. He was so small, his lips tinged blue, I feared he was already gone. I looked up at peter, tears brimming in my eyes.

“Is he?” I gasped.

“I don’t know, I’ve never....I mean I......” his eyes held mine, he looked as scared as I was.

Suddenly the bundle coughed and instantly started crying. We all released the breath we were holding and the whole room relaxed. Peter handed the bundle back to me, his happiness as clear as the smile on his face. I allowed my tears to fall and made my way to Lucia, my eyes never leaving her child’s face.

“You were supposed to be a girl, you traitor” I giggled to the bundle as I passed him over. Lucia held him tightly and cooed over her baby in her own language, it was a beautiful sight. Edward came around to hug me and shook Peter’s hand without hesitation.

“I’ve always been afraid of magic but now I will praise its name thanks to you two.” He grinned

“It’s no problem sir” I stated, tears still in my eyes. “After everything you did this past week for us it was the least we could do”

“You brought my son into the world, and you” he turned to peter “you gave him his first breath, that makes you heroes and I will sing your names until the day I die” he hugged me again and even hugged Peter, who was shocked but let it slide.

“Niña, moira” came a voice from the bed.

“Yes Lucia?”

“I found a name”

“That’s amazing, What is it?”

“Peter, of course!” She grinned and I grinned back. I turned to see peter gobsmacked. “You give him life and I want him to always remember you.” Peter simply nodded and said thank you.

“He doesn’t know how to show affection, but I do” I hugged her gently and kissed both her and baby peter on the head. “You still should have been a girl” I winked and made my leave, dragging big peter with me. 

When we got back to our room I used magic to clear myself up and looked to find peter scowling at the floor. “Peter?” I urged, placing my hand on his shoulder, he shrugged me off and once again put protection spells on the room before speaking, dropping his disguise in the process.

“You need to stay away from me.” He growled

“What?” I gasped.

“You heard me, those people should be afraid of me, they just named their baby after me”

“Yeh because you just saved his life peter, you aren’t all bad”

“I think you’ll find I am little girl” he raised his brow in an attempt to intimidate me, I wasn’t afraid of him, not because of what he just did, but because I wasn’t afraid. In that moment I didn’t care if he killed me, I had just brought a life into this world, I was on top of the moon.

“Well then pan, show me how bad you are because I’m not afraid of you” he pushed me against the wall, hands on my waist and green eyes staring into mine. I smirked. “You have no power over me pan” i sassed.

“Are you sure about that?” He growled, his eyebrow raised, his hands clenching my hips tighter.

“Are you flirting with me or starting a fight? Because right now I really couldn’t give a damn what you do to me Peter Pan. I just brought a life into this world and I could very easily take one out of it” my voice was low and I smirked my last sentence. I noticed pan falter, he wasn’t expecting that and I wasn’t expecting his lips to crash onto mine.

It was passionate and hungry the kind of kiss that takes your breath away. My hands found their way into his hair and his unshaven face tickled in-between gasps for air. His hips were flush against mine and with a swift movement I was lifted onto them, my legs wrapped around them automatically and it was almost as if I was made to sit there.

Pan broke away from my lips to kiss down my chin and onto my neck, finding a soft spot and biting gently. I gasped and felt his smirking lips against my throat, they weren’t there for long and soon found their way back to mine. After a minute he broke away again and put me down. We were both gasping for air but he had moved away, his hands raking through his hair.

“You call that having power over me?” I giggled breathlessly. “I doubt you have power over your own self, pan”

He whipped back around his face livid, his green eyes almost black.

“I am the villain, I am not nice, I am a demon, a monster, I don’t deal with weak girls like you, that was proof of just how weak you are, Christ moira, I just have to wink at you to make your heart skip, I’m sure your heart is racing after that.” He chuckled low. “I must say you play the game rather well darling, but it’s over now, I won!”

“I wasn’t aware we were playing a game, you should have told me, I would have made sure you didn’t cheat.”

“I don’t cheat, I win” he growled.

“No, Peter pan, you just lost” I stormed out the door before he could respond and made my way to the docks, desperate to clear my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have contact people!! Kiss initiated!! Pan is a dumbass for not allowing himself to feel the feelings but they are building up inside him. What will happen next?!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a warning for anyone. Bit of a kidnap, almost rape situation but pan deals with the culprits and all is well in the end.....kind of

*flashback*  
A very young Malcolm sits with his mother. The woman teaches him to sew and he looks up at her loving her immensely. His father comes in and his parents share a loving kiss.

“I wish I could have love like yours” sighs the young boy.

Far away a star twinkles, she heard his wish.

——————

Pan pov.

It took me about an hour to calm down, it soon started to get dark and moira still wasn’t back yet. Something inside me started to worry and so i donned my disguise and went to look for her.

I checked with the baker before he closed his shop, I looked through the glass window of the closed bookstore. I checked the church and even the tavern, but no one had seen her.

About half hour later I was starting to feel my worry turn to panic. I could just go find a way back to neverland and leave her here sure but the thought of never seeing her smile or hearing her laugh again made me continue searching.

Eventually i came across her in an alley near the docks. She was soaking wet, shivering and covered in bruises. “Moira?” A small sob answered me and i ran to her, holding her sobbing bruised face in my hands, my forehead on hers. “What happened love? Who did this?” She just shook her head, wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head under mine. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’ll never leave again” she repeated over and over. She started hyperventilating and I wasted no time getting her safe.

I magicked us back to our room where the light showed me all i needed to know. With a wave of my hand, her cuts and her bruises were gone and her damp clothes were replaced with her favourite purple dress. 

A few days ago wearing this dress made her happy and now she couldn’t even smile. I took her hands and pulled her gently back into my embrace, dropping my disguise and pulling a blanket off the bed to wrap around her.

“Breathe Moira, just breathe” I stroked her hair until her breathing once again became steady but her tears still soaked through my shirt.

She was still shaking, a part of me wanted revenge but first i needed to know that she was going to be okay.

“There were too many, i had to use magic.” She whispered into my chest.

“Shhh, you can tell me when you’re ready” i mumbled back, stroking her hair again.

I backed away and ushered her gently to the bed. Once she was all tucked in i turned the light down and headed to my spot on the floor. “Stay?” Came her small voice. It wasn’t a command but the pull it had on my soul felt like one.

I did as i was told and led carefully down next to her, instantly she clung to me and rested her head on my chest, her hand resting just above where my heart should be. Without hesitation my arm pulled her in tight and my other hand rested over hers. I knew it wouldn’t last but i was smart enough to enjoy this moment with her.

I felt her breathing slow and her body relax, and finally she had fallen asleep. After a few minutes enjoying her warmth I eased my way out from under her and crouched next to the bed.

Using my magic I went through her memories and saw exactly what I needed to know. She had spoken to them to barter passage for us but they took one look at her and had other ideas. In her dreams I saw their faces, their ships name and their destination. Without hesitating or even thinking, I made my way to their ship.

I arrived on the deck silently and slowly I gathered up the main perpetrators. I awoke them from their drunken stupors and sobered them up before starting.

“The dark haired girl, what happened?”

“We don’t know what you’re talking about, release us demon” spat the captain. I smirked.

“Oh so you know who I am?”

“I’m not stupid or afraid, if you’re going to kill us then do, but the girl is gone.” Retorted the captain.

“Oh the girl is somewhere very safe, I know everything that happened captain, and I think you need to start being afraid of me because the girl you intended to harm is very precious to me, and you hurt her, you beat her, so now you must be punished.” My voice was low, the mean started to look scared but their captain showed no fear.

“So punish us then, but I don’t regret it, she tasted beautiful.” My vision went black. It wasn’t until the screams stopped that I finally came to.

The deck was coated in blood, every man on board was headless, his body hanging from the mast and their heads on spikes. I revelled in the metallic smell coating me as I watched the sun on the horizon. 

I cleaned myself off and returned to the inn only to find Moira at the table. The bags under her eyes told me she had not slept a wink. “Moira? I thought you were asleep” I mumbled.

“I woke up” she muttered back. I sat down on the bed, unsure of what to do or say. “You left. I needed you and you weren’t here, you left”

“I.......i thought you were asleep” I repeated like a nervous wreck, I was wracked with guilt and afraid of what she would do if she found out.

“Where were you?” She asked, her face stern, her voice betraying her and threatening to break. 

“Moira i-“

“WHERE WERE YOU?!” She screamed, standing to face me. I froze, she had never shown so much fear or anger before. I realised at that point I had messed up.

“I was.....well I went-“ I stuttered like an idiot.

“I called for you, i sent out a wave of magic, i reached out for you. I sat here with my thoughts all night, alone. Remembering what they tried to do to me, what they succeeded in doing to me. I needed you here Pan, and you left” I stood to go to her but she flinched back.

“Moira”

“I’m always alone. Its not like you care, as soon as my curse is lifted then you will leave, just like she did.”

“What if i didnt leave?”

“But you will.”

“But what if I had a reason to stay?”

“What the hell could I possibly give you? I have nothing” her eyes lifted to mine, her sadness threatening to drag me with her. “Except you” she admitted softly.

I didnt know what to say. We stood in silence for a long time. It was true, i had been planning to leave her, but i had grown to enjoy her company. I didnt want to give her false hope but i needed her to know that i would always be near.

I untied one of my cuffs and imbued it with some of my magic. The glow of my actions caught her attention and she watched as i finished my spell. When it was done i gently took her hand and attached the bracelet to her tiny wrist, using some more magic to make it fit better.

“What are you doing?” She whispered.

“Making sure that some part of me is always with you, i am sorry that i wasnt there for you but if you are ever in danger again then i will know and i will come and protect you if you need me too, or even if you aren’t in danger, I’ll be wherever you are if you need me”

“You would come and save me, even if I’m not in danger?” She gasped, those blue eyes once again looking into my soul.

“Without hesitation” she threw her arms around me and nestled into the crook of my neck, her favourite spot. 

I felt the seriousness of what i had done and had essentially imprisoned her so that i would always know where she was or if she needed saving, but after what had happened i needed to know that she was safe and could always call on me.

“Moira, I have to tell you the truth” I admitted.

“You killed them.” She stated calmly, removing her head to look me in the eyes, her hands dropping to hold mine. “Tell me how”

“I don’t know” I admitted. She raised her brow and I felt my breath stagger. “I blacked out, I came to on the deck, their bodies hanging from the mast their.........heads on spikes” She took in the information and a small smile crept onto her lips.

“Good” she purred and slowly she raised on her tiptoes and planted a single kiss to my cheek. “Now please stay so that I can sleep?”

“I won’t go anywhere without you ever again” I smiled. She had so calmly accepted their fates, she said it was good. I could sense the feelings rise but I kept on pushing. Love is weakness I shouted in my head. 

We resumed the way we were led before I left and instantly we both dropped straight to sleep.

We woke up just as the sun reached its peak, we ate quietly and eventually we were ready for the rest of the day. We decided to visit Lucia and the baby. Moira fawned over the child until the early evening, her face beamed every time the baby moved or even made a noise.

“Look at you being so strong Peter!” My heart swelled at the words. “You can move and make noises, you are a miracle.” The baby made a noise and moira acted as if he had spoken to her. “Yes yes i know, you are amazing and you have to thank your mummy and daddy for bringing you into this world, and dont forget to thank big peter.”

“What did i do?” I gasped as she brought the baby to look at me.

“Say “silly peter, I wouldn’t be alive without you”” the baby made another noise and moira continued. “Good boy, yes he is silly peter, yes he is.” She almost smothered him with kisses and cuddles as if she didnt want to let him go.

Eventually Lucia came to feed the child and we went into town to get some supplies for the new parents. Suddenly she changed her hair to blonde and changed her eyes to look like my green ones.

“Look!” She gasped and sure enough i looked to see the guys from the forest. “Your hold on them must have vanished after the cuff.” I figured she was right and we avoided the men easily, making our way back to the inn with the goods for edward.

“Thanks you two, hey moira, why the hair change?”

“Oh, um, there was someone in town that i didnt want to see me.” I thought on my feet.

“She’s had a few admirers” i winked at the man.

“I cant blame them, you are beautiful moira, embrace it.” Grinned the man. I felt jealousy rise but i quashed it quickly.

Once back in the room we both changed back to ourselves. We went about our evening, me with my maps and her with a book she had bought in town. Soon i heard sobs and i knew she had come to the same conclusion that i had.

“We have to leave don’t we?” I nodded slowly, understanding that she had bonded with the family below us and would have gladly stayed here forever. “How soon?”

“As soon as i can think of somewhere for us to go”

“What about home?”

“We cant go to neverland, we don’t have a bean.”

“But you made it to storybrooke and from storybrooke we could get back to London” i thought about it for a while. It was a good plan and could work, especially since most realms were connected by magic now.

“What’s in London that you dont have here?”

“Not having to go outside to pee would be nice” she giggled. I had no idea what she meant but i gestured for her to go on. “Music, books, hot meals.”

“You can get all of those in this realm”

“Its different Pan, you’ve seen storybrooke.” I nodded, knowing what she meant. True i had spent more time in underbrooke than in storybrooke but I truly knew what she meant.

“We cant enter storybrooke fully but if i can find a way to the bridge, we may be able to bypass the town and get to London.”

“You mean it?” She grinned, her face lighting up like the sun.

“But we would have to go tonight, so.....”

“I have to say goodbye?” Her face dropped and tears formed in her eyes. “Okay” she sighed and started packing her things.


	10. Chapter 10

*flashback*  
Moira’s mother pushed as hard as she could and soon her baby was in her arms, but something was wrong. Instead of love, moira’s mother felt only hatred for the strangers child in her arms.

“Take her away!” She screamed. “I don’t want her, I wish I’d never agreed to have her” moira cried as she was handed back and forth between doctors, soon she was handed to her uncle who gave her a bottle and held her close.

Somewhere the star flickered, tears fell for the newborn as the star ignored the mother’s wish. The star’s light forever dimmed after that day.

—————————  
Moira pov.

Saying goodbye was the hardest thing i had done in a long while. I dared not hold baby peter for fear of never letting him go but gave Lucia the biggest hug, holding my tears back for her. I kissed them all goodbye with the promise of visiting and peter gave them something but i didn’t ask what it was.

Peter and i made our way to the next village over and kept our disguises solid. Sure enough in the centre of town was a portal. We approached as night turned to morning and prepared ourselves to cross when a voice stopped us.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” Commanded a voice i had never heard before. 

I watched in fear as Peter’s face fell and turned pale. If peter was scared then that was a bad sign. I turned and stepped forward to greet the stranger.

“Hello, my name is moira, my brother and i are trying to get to a land without magic.” I smiled warmly and the stranger smiled back shaking my hand before stepping back.

“Henry Mills” nodded the man. Suddenly I understood Peter’s fear, it had been many years, Henry had grown, one call from him would bring his family here to stop us. “You plan on going through storybrooke?”

“Of course, thats the way isnt it?” I asked as sweetly as possible. I felt Peter’s hand on mine, i looked to see him still pale but ready for a fight.

“Well yeah sure it is but how did you know that?” Without pause i squeezed Peter’s hand and spoke calmly.

“We asked a seer, are we not allowed to cross?” Henry smiled and behind him i saw a girl. She looked about 14, her skin slightly darker than his.

“You found a seer?” She gasped. They both showed shock on their faces.

“She told me that i could be cured of my affliction if i cross over into a land without magic.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Asked the girl.

“I.......well i........” i pinched myself and started to cry, peter without hesitation put his arm around me. “I am cursed to never find love, and i do so desperately wish to be loved.”

“Where are you from?” Asked henry, crossing his arms. I sniffed and made a show of wiping my tears.

“The next town over, we lived with an innkeeper and his wife, they just had a baby.” This seemed to appease the girl but henry was unconvinced.

“Run into any monsters?”

“What kind of monsters?” I frowned at Peter. “I haven’t seen any monsters recently, not since.....” peter shook his head, keeping silent, he knew henry would recognise his voice if he spoke.

“Since...?” Urged Henry. His face frowning.

“Our stepfather” i whispered. Peter copied my lead and looked forlornly at the floor.

“I see” Henry mumbled. “Well i see no reason why you cant cross. Just one more question?”

“Yes?”

“Ever heard of Peter Pan?” Peter’s hand tightened on mine but he stayed silent.

“Stories, yes......why?” 

“Rumour has it that he’s alive” interrupted the girl, speaking before Henry had chance to talk.

“Lucy!” He chided.

“Sorry dad” the girl called Lucy apologised.

“Alive! How?” I gasped, squeezing Peter’s hand.

“We aren’t sure, anyway, you two be on the lookout.”

I nodded and the two walked away to leave us go through the portal. Peter gave me a look and squeezed my hand again. Suddenly i felt like i was being pulled and a clock came into my view. Then it vanished and we ended up in the park near my house.

“Peter you did it!” I cheered throwing my hands around his neck. Without pausing i removed our disguises and changed our outfits to more modern ones.

“Is this really a land without magic?” He murmured. 

“Ive always been able to do magic here so if you cant then I’m really sorry, we will make the trip a short one.” He easily produced a fireball but it quickly went out.

“As long as the cuff works.”

“Well lets test it then shall we? Stay here until i call you.”

I went to my home and opened the door, wiping my feet on the mat. “Ellis, you here?” A clatter in the kitchen told me he was and so i tapped the cuff calling peter to join me. He appeared next to me instantly and i was grateful for the connection he had made between us.

Ellis came around the corner and grinned wide. The house was old and used for many tours, so mother had hired a housekeeper to always keep the place perfect. That housekeeper happened to be a very flamboyant and well dressed man with a serious love of shoes and glitter, Ellis.

“Moira!” Gasped the man, grinning. he came towards me, his arms open wide for a hug. 

Ellis had been with us for years, last year on his fortieth birthday he came out as gay and really embraced himself. He teetered over to us on his heels and enveloped me in his rainbow shirt. He was like an older brother in the way he protected me and a sister in the way we gossiped.

“Its so good to see you el, this is Peter” i gestured to the very still figure next to me and without pause Ellis hugged him.

“Girl this one is cute, i never thought you would get a man.” Ellis pulled back to study Peter’s face.

“We arent-“ Ellis stopped me with a glare and headed straight back to the kitchen.

“No hunny dont lie to me, come on, ill make you some tea.” I smiled sheepishly to Peter, silently apologising.

A few minutes later we were sat around the kitchen table, having tea. Peter stood leaning on the door frame, refusing to participate. “So where did you two meet.” Grinned Ellis.

“Ellis, you have to be really calm about what i tell you.”

“Girl i am never calm about anything.”

“This is Peter”

“Yeh i know, you introduced us at the door”

“Peter Pan.” The man stopped. He knew fully well what house he worked in, he knew my family legacy, he knew the stories and he knew the real truth.

“Mmm mmmm no honey, you did not just say that name to me.” I gave him an apologising look and he turned slowly to look at the boy leaning against the doorframe. Peter raised his brow.

“Problem?”

“Yeh i got a problem wit tchyou boy, you get outta this house”

“Ellis!” I started. Standing to separate them.

“You cannot come into this house after everything you did to this girl’s momma, after everything you did to that poor boy and his family, you cant be here.”

“Ellis wait”

“You know nothing about me” growled Pan, ready to fight.

“Oh i know enough about you to write a book flyboy, but someone already beat me to it”

“What?” Peter was confused.

“Ellis he’s going to help me find mum.”

“Oh nu huh i will not let him near her if it is the last thing i do”

“Oh it will be” growled Pan. The men were face to face now and suddenly as if sensing that things couldn’t get any worse. Odessa hit me.

I dropped to the ground, both men instantly worried, forgetting their argument to help me.

“Honey i thought you went away to stop this”

“And find mum” i gasped.

“Your momma can wait child, you need to stop this witch.”

“Odessa cant be stopped” grumbled Peter, his anger gone.

“Mmhmm and you would know?” Sassed Ellis.

“She’s rather powerful, if i was on neverland i could squash her like a bug” growled Peter “she has to be stopped, we have to find moira’s mother.”

“Oh boy you don’t know who she is do you?” Mumbled Ellis looking at Peter with an almost sorry expression.

“Hey guys, do me a favour” the both answered at the same time.

“Yeh?”

“Catch” I felt myself fall as my world went dark, luckily two pairs of arms stopped me from hitting the tiled floor, one pair held tighter then the other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Zeus is an ass

*flashback*

A nineteen year old moira frantically searches for her mother on the morning of her birthday. There are no cards or presents for the young woman to open, there haven’t been any for years.

Eventually she sits on the stairs to give up, only to find a postcard on the floor. The card simply read:

I can help you find your mother, but first you will need help, do you accept?

“Yes?” Gasps the girl as her response pulls her from her home and into a room with no windows or doors.

“Moira dear, come on in”

“You said i need help to find her, where is she?”

“Patience little darling, your mother is well but i need you to do me a little favour.”

“Who are you?”

“I am Zeus, king of the gods” the girl faltered and stepped back as the god hurled lightening around the room.

“But what could you possibly want with me, I’m nothing special”

“Dear girl, you are so much more” purred the god “I’m sending you to a little place and i need you to touch the little star that you will see. Just one drop of blood.”

“For what? Why are you helping me?”

“The figure that will come out of the alter will help me get into somewhere to get something i need, but they will also help you on your journey, do you accept?”

“Bring someone back to life for you?” Gasped the girl, the god smirked.

“Such a clever girl, but be careful, the help i am sending you is dark and powerful, dont allow yourself to fall into that darkness, be good moira, can you do that?”

The girl nodded and vanished only to reappear in a glade as the god had said.

Somewhere the star twinkled, moira’s wishes were on the path to finally coming true.

—————————  
Pan pov

As soon as she dropped I scooped her into my arms, ignoring the sass from the man next to me. Suddenly he stopped and looked at me differently.

“Oh. My. God!” He sighed. “I have seen that look a thousand times.”

“What look?” I growled as I gently brushed moira’s hair from her face.

“Oh you are so not going there with her?”

“What?” I frowned looking at the sass filled being beside me.

“You love her, it’s as plain as the nose on your face” I scoffed but he shushed me, if I wasn’t holding moira I would have broken his jaw. “Don’t lie to me, that girl is too good for you boo boo, you gotta go”

“I can’t leave her”

“Why not, what the hell could you give her?”

“Nothing, but I can’t leave her, I promised.”

“Lawd, give me strength. You need to take her to her room, I can’t carry her in these heels, up the stairs third door on the left, she loved her bedroom with all her heart so don’t touch anything.” He commanded.

I wasted no time and took moira to her room, not noticing anything about it until I had placed her in the bed. 

I remembered coming here only once to collect Wendy’s brothers but I decided to leave them. The room was a nursery then, with toys and blankets. Moira had made it so much more.

Dried flower crowns sat in cases on the wall, amongst her toys were little swords and on her wardrobe hung an outfit that would have been perfect to wear on neverland, it almost matched mine, except that she had added purple to it.

The pictures on the wall were obviously drawn by a young Moira through the years, they depicted two characters one purple and one green. As I looked closer at the pictures on the wall I noticed one was on top of another and as I moved it I let out all the air from my lungs.

She had never met me nor I her before the alter, but there I was, in a drawing on her wall. I had seen myself in mirrors, I knew what I looked like when i was younger and she had captured me perfectly.

I turned my attention from the pictures and saw books overflowing on the book case, on in particular caught my eye. 

“The adventures of peter and Wendy.”

The name of Wendy was scribbled out and a name sat above the scratches.

“Moira” i whispered, reading her name, the r was backwards. I was grateful for learning to read before rumple was born, I hadn’t needed that skill in neverland but here i could read everything that had been written.

I turned around and on the mantel of the fireplace sat a picture of a woman holding a baby, i assumed it was moira’s mother. Behind the photo i saw one with faces i knew all too well. The family portrait of a mother, father and their three children. Looking between the two i noticed the resemblance almost straight away.

“Her mother’s abuser” the witch had said and suddenly i figured it out. There was only one girl that I had ever truly showed my hatred to, the one I locked in a cage, the little bird flying above my camp.

Wendy darling.

I refused to believe it, this girl had strength and magic whereas Wendy had none, she was weak and pathetic but moira, she was something so much better.

The family smiled at me and sent a rage through my system. Moira had kept the information from me knowing too well that i would have refused her straight away. 

I looked at the sleeping girl on the bed, she was oblivious to my discovery and suddenly i felt myself storm out of the room and down the stairs. I barged straight through the doors and into the London street, disguising myself as i left.

Not knowing where i was going i turned away from the house and down the street. Despite hearing Ellis calling for me, I kept walking until the sun hit the horizon and found myself in front of a statue. The name on the statue was mine but the statue itself wasn’t me. It was carefree and happy, dancing almost, in the setting sun.

“You walked pretty far to get here Pan” said a man leaning against a tree nearby.

“I’m no hero, Zeus.” He gave me a knowing look. “I’m not this......” i gestured to the statue, the boy happily blowing his horn. “This is what i wanted to be.”

“And what is that?”

“Free.”

“I think youre a little bit more free than that statue Pan. He cant go anywhere.”

“Neither can i, I’m stuck in a deal with you.”

“And yet have you taught her anything?”

“Her magic is gone, you know that” he chuckled low at my comment, of course he knew. He walked towards me, his mouth smirking.

“Then go get it back” he purred. As if on cue i felt Moira calling for me through the cuff. I could sense her worry for finding me gone.

“She needs true love’s kiss and i cant give her that.”

“No?” He raised his brow. “Oh of course, you would need your heart to love.” He gestured around. “Well i dont see it here.”

“No shit” i scoffed.

“Now now Peter Pan, where’s your sense of adventure?” He smirked. I could see the look on his face, it was the same one he had before he tricked me into coming back to life.

“What do you want in return?”

“Now we’re talking!” He grinned. “How about a deal?”

“You broke our last deal, I’m surprised you haven’t sent me back yet.” I retorted. “You brought me here to teach a girl neverland magic, knowing full well that she would be dead within the month and to top it all off she’s Wendy’s daughter.”

“Oh no Pan, She’s much worse than Wendy’s daughter.” He glared and a flash of lightning shot across his eyes.

My cuff started to burn, moira was getting desperate, i could almost feel her tears.

“Your lady is calling you.” He smirked.

“What do you want in return for my heart?”

“You’ll see” he smirked as he faded out of my sight. I finally allowed moira to pull me back and before i could breathe, she wrapped her arms around my neck and started sobbing. I stood my ground and didnt hold her back.

“Wendy Moira Angela Darling” i growled, with emphasis on Moira’s name and dropping my disguise. “How could i not see it before?” Moira slowly pulled her face away from mine, her eyes wide.

“I’m sorry for not telling you but i was frightened that you wouldn’t help me if you knew.”

“I had to help you anyway, i made a deal with Zeus.” She released me and i saw that we were in the kitchen. The thought that i was in the darling children’s childhood home sickened me.

“So thats where you were? Making a deal with Zeus?”

“Not quite” i mumbled. Moira looked tired, as if she hadn’t been asleep long enough to recover from the witch. “You arent hiding yourself with magic.” I noted. She nodded slowly and tears formed in her eyes.

“I dont have enough left to use, only enough to keep me alive.” She smiled, as if laughing at her situation. Although i showed no emotion on my face my chest sunk. She was so close to death but she almost didnt care, this girl had been punched in the gut so many times, it was time to punch back.

Without hesitation i dragged her up the stairs and into her room, i opened the window and using all the neverland magic that i could muster, i made the stars glow, just for her.

“Neverland works on belief, and thats the magic that flows through you right?” She nodded, smiling at my enthusiasm. “Zeus told me that you have a connection with it but i dont know how and that isnt important right now! But surely all we have to do is get you to neverland, you can soak up the magic and get better”

“Peter you and i both know it doesn’t work like that” she held my face softly. Her blue eyes were fading and her face was paler than usual.

“I cant loose you” i whispered, finally admitting those feelings that i had hidden deep down. She rose onto her tiptoes and rested her forehead on mine, smiling through her tears.

“You’ll have to let me go peter, this is something you cant win.” Suddenly i didnt care what Zeus wanted, i needed my heart. I needed to show this girl that she was loved, deeply and truely.

“I went to storybrooke to ask Snow White about true love.”

“That’s why you went?” She gasped, eyes wide.

“She had broken so many curses, even mine, with a kiss, that.....well i thought she could help. I was wrong. She ratted me out in seconds and stupid hook ran me through. It was like they were expecting me”

“Would odessa have-“

“Most likely, but Zeus said he could give me my heart for something in return.”

“What?” She whispered, clearly dreading the outcome.

“I want a key” came a voice from behind us. Without hesitation i turned and put myself between him and her, her hands rested on my shoulder blades.

“What kind of key?” I retorted.

“It lies in a shop, in a little town.” Smiled the god.

“I’m not going back there, it would waste the very little time that we have” i growled at the god.

“Then you had better go quickly” grinned the god, snapping his fingers.


	12. Chapter 12

*flashback*

Pan thrust his hand into the chest of his most loyal lost boy. From far away odessa watched the death of her son in screaming tears. She vowed that one day she would take away something that Pan loved. She would make him suffer as he had. Her plan was simple and all she had to do was wait.

———————  
Pan pov

Suddenly moira and i were in the middle of storybrooke, i turned to see if she was okay and found her shaking. “Disguise yourself, quickly” she gasped.

“Oh its too late for that love” sassed a voice from behind her. It was her turn to defend me this time. Despite not having magic, she turned to face the pirate.

“I need him alive, please dont hurt him”

“I’m sorry did i just hear you beg for Peter Pan’s life?”

“I wasnt begging, i was asking” she retorted in a soft singsong voice. She was playing the sweet and innocent card, her best move. “And i forgive you.”

“For what?” The pirate furrowed his brow.

“You said that you were sorry, i forgive you” i smirked at her tactic. “I’ve been sent here by Zeus, he needs something that only we can retrieve so if you dont mind, we will be on our way”

“Actually love, i do mind.” Growled the pirate, raising his sword again. I stepped forward and moved moira to my side.

“Dont hurt her hook, i know you want me dead again, so just do it.”

“Gladly!” Growled the pirate coming towards us. I pushed moira behind me and braced myself for the pain.

“Killian don’t” screamed Emma, appearing from nowhere. “They’re telling the truth, blue said to let them do what they need to do”

“Killian?” Questioned moira from behind me. “Killian.......Jones?” She questioned

“What’s it to you?” Growled the pirate.

“Dont talk to her like that!” I felt my anger build but a soft touch on my arm calmed me instantly.

Moira took her time and studied the pirate. After a moment of her head turning and her eyes searching she turned to me with extreme urgency and started to push me away.

“We gotta go, we gotta go we gotta go.” She kept pushing me back slowly, i let her but i was curious as to what was happening. “We have to go now Peter please” she sobbed into my chest.

“Moira?” I held her gently and run my hands over her hair. I looked up at the pirate feeling my anger rise again. “What’s going on, what did you do?”

“Nothing mate, I’ve never seen the girl in my life” gestured the pirate.

“Oh but she has seen you, Killian jones.” Purred the voice of the witch from behind him. Suddenly all the heroes arrived out of nowhere and stood to face her. I held moira even tighter, her sobs becoming hiccups.

“I dont want to die, peter” she gasped into my chest. Snow White must have heard her because she turned around, remorse in her eyes. “Please dont let her kill me.”

“Moira, look at me, I’m going to do everything i can to help you, I’m not going to let you die!” She nodded tears spilling in her eyes.

“Poor little girl” cooed the witch in a silken purr. “No one to love her and no one to care. She knew the moment she was to lay eyes on her father then that was the moment she was to die. It was foretold”

“Her father?” Gasped Killian, turning to face the cowering girl in my arms. “How?”

“You were a young man in his prime, a single night with a woman was all you needed. Before Milah” Taunted the witch.

“But the only woman i was with before Milah was.....” started Killian, faltering and fading off as he realised. “It cant be, she died.”

“Yes she did, and now here is your daughter in the arms of your enemy, about to die like like her mother.” Laughed odessa, her wild hair flaring behind her. As she cackled she thrust her hand towards moira and instantly she dropped.

“Moira!” I heard myself cry out but it was too late. The witch was pulling and moira was too weak to even cry out. Suddenly the blue fairy appeared and waved her hand over the fading life in my arms.

“No, that’s cheating!” Screamed the witch “I’ve been killing her for 11 years, let her die”

“No!” Defied blue, standing with her was a fairy i had not expected to help me. “Tink now” together they sent a wave of magic towards the witch and she retreated.

“What did you do to her?” I gasped quietly. Everyone turned, their hatred for me clear. “Is moira....” I couldn’t say it, my chest was aching and if i had a heart i was sure it would be broken.

“No” came the soft voice of blue as she crouched down to talk face to face. “I blocked the connection between the two with a simple spell, but you know how it needs to be broken dont you?” I nodded.

“Zeus wants some sort of key” i mumbled.

“Well where is it? Let’s get it, i have a daughter i need to meet” started Killian. Realising i would have to suffer with the pirate if i wanted to save moira i let my snarky self loose.

“Hold it pirate, the key is in a specific shop, and I’m sure my dear son put a few enchantments on the place before dying so i dont think you can come with me.”

“Well you ain’t leaving my sight, thats for sure” commanded Emma. I smirked at her.

“Wise choice”

“How are you older, i dont get it?” I sighed at her question rolling my eyes. “Does dying age you?”

“No but being brought back to life by a nineteen year old seemed to have reverted me back to my nineteen year old state, thanks for noticing.” I winked and turned my attention back to moira who was now sleeping in my arms.

I noticed her shirt was raised and as i went to lower it i caught sight of a scar. Slowly lifting a small amout of her shirt i saw many more scars matching the first. The others saw it too.

“What happened to her?” Gasped Snow White.

“I dont know” i admitted, lowering her shirt back down.

“I do” admitted blue, my head snapped up to meet her. “But it is something that moira must tell you herself.”

I nodded and lifted moira gently into my arms standing with ease. Carefully i passed her over to the only couple i trusted her with. Charming took her with ease, and snow white furrowed her brow. “Why us?”

“Her mother was cruel, beat her, and since she was 8 years old she has had her life slowly drained by a witch. If something happens to me, i know that you two can find a way to love her and wake her.”

“That’s why you came to me that day? You wanted help?” Gasped snow.

“I want her safe, in order to fulfill my deal with Zeus she needs to be alive.” I shrugged

“You love her” she said plainly and clearly enough for everyone around us to hear.

“Can’t love anyone if i dont have a heart.” I sassed back, turning to head to my son’s shop, unable to admit that she was right.


	13. Chapter 13

*flashback*

A man and a fairy met in the woods. A chance meeting that was repeated over and over, the two growing closer together. The night after the one they spent wrapped in each other’s embrace she did not return to visit. Nor did she return ever again.

The man soon grew tired of waiting for the fairy and moved onto other adventures. Adventures that led him to remember the fairy in the most surprising way.

—————————  
Killian pov

Emma and i followed the demon to golds old shop as i processed the information i had just been given.

Not only did i have a daughter that i had never met before but she sought comfort in the arms of an enemy that i had long presumed dead and had hoped that i had killed again.

“Pan?” The demon turned, rolling his eyes.

“We dont have time for questions, captain” he spat turning to face me, his cocky self walking backwards. I had known the demon a long time but i knew fear when i saw it.

“Youre afraid.” I stated. Without hesitating he shot forward and grasped my throat. I held my hook up to Emma, letting her know that i was okay. “Its okay to be afraid mate, it isnt weakness.” The almost man raised a brow.

“I’m not afraid of anything” he growled.

“Except losing her” his anger was clear and i turned as much as i could to look at Emma. “I get it mate, but its okay to love, even if you feel you dont deserve it.”

“Its not me you should be telling that too, jones.” He released his grip and stepped back. “I meant what i said to the charmings, i would love her if i had a heart and to get said heart i need to get the key for Zeus.”

“Zeus has your heart?” Frowned Emma. “I thought he was the good guy”

“Yeh i did too, stupid gods.” Grumbled Pan turning to continue to the shop. 

Suddenly an arrow flew out of nowhere and stopped in Pan’s hand, inches from his face. “Youre going to have to do better than that henry” smirked the demon, snapping the arrow in two.

Henry came out of the shadows, bow ready to fire again. “Damn your mother for teaching him, swan” i cursed and walked towards henry.

“Henry lad, pan is assisting us and then he will be on his way.”

“He has to go back” growled henry, bow ready to shoot. “I wont let him destroy us.”

“Lad i know what youre feeling right now, but-“

“NO! You have no idea how i am feeling right now.” Yelled the man, itching to fire. “He nearly killed me, we killed him!”

“Henry drop the bow mate, we are all working together here”

“You made a deal?” His eyes flashed to meet mine and in a second his bow was snatched from him. Pan admired the craftsmanship of the weapon before throwing it to the ground.

“I am trying to save the life of someone very important to all of us, so i suggest that you stop trying to kill me and instead help me.” Purred the demon, holding his hand out to henry.

“If you betray us-“

“If i betray you then i betray her, and i would never betray her.”

“Who?” Murmured henry.

“You’ll see.” Pan inched his hand nearer and henry stared. “Do we have a deal?” Henry thrust his hand into Pan’s and the deal was struck.

We all eventually reached gold’s shop only to find it dusty and locked. Pan opened it without hesitation using blood magic and with a wave of his hand, the store was brought to life again.

We searched hours in silence until the sun rose in the sky, but we never found anything that even closely resembled a key. Pan soon started to get angry, no doubt the girl had limited time and with every minute it was running out.

“He gave you no clue? Nothing?” flustered Emma. Pan just shook his head, stopping when his eyes came across something so small it would have been skipped countless times. It was a tiny pair of iridescent wings, no doubt fairy wings but there was no fairy nearby to claim them.

“The purple fairy” I finally gasped, remembering exactly where moira came from. “She never came back after that night”

“But i killed her, she turned to dust” frowned Pan. 

“Why did you kill her?” I whispered. “I knew she was dead, blue told me years ago but never told me of a child.”

“She was the life of neverland, the fairy tasked with keeping it a haven for the children that visited in their dreams. In order for me to have the lost boys, she had to die.”

“Then how the hell did she have moira?” Gasped Emma.

“More important question” started henry. “If the purple fairy died with her wings attached, then who do these tiny pair of purple wings belong to?”

“I think i can answer that” came a voice from behind us, we turned, pan still holding the tiny wings. 

“They’re moira’s arent they?” He gasped to the god that was now sauntering around the shop.

“Ding ding ding! Point to the lost boy!” Grinned the man, ogling the Knick knacks on the shelves. “Now give them to me.”

“But they’re her wings, she will want them” gasped Emma.

“She doesn’t need them now does she? No she needs someone to love her.” He looked pointedly at Pan. Who seemed to be conflicted.

“Pan” i growled. “Save her life, we can save her wings later”

“But what if she hates me, what if she doesn’t love me back?” He whispered, clutching the wings to his chest.

“We can find out later, give him the wings.” I hissed.

“Hang on, you mean to tell me that pan has to choose between himself or a girl and youre letting him choose himself?!” Yelled henry.

“I have to save her life!” Pan retorted. “Its her life or she dies with her wings! What would you choose henry?!”

“Henry, She’s important to all of us, pan is, for once, doing the right thing.” Suddenly pan thrust them forward and Zeus snatched them up, throwing Pan his heart.

“Pleasure doing business with you Pan. Now you better run, your precious girl will soon be very lost.” The god vanished and pan was about to shove his heart back when Emma stopped him.

“Let me check its not booby trapped or anything” she frowned waving her hand over his heart. “All good, now hurry up, i wanna meet my stepdaughter” she smiled and pan smirked back, waving his hand over all of us, sending us back to the charming’s home and putting his heart back into his chest.

“Hang on did you say stepdaughter?” Gasped henry, as the two argued pan slowly advanced to the sleeping girl on the bed. I watched as he gently moved her hair off her face and slowly lowered his lips to hers.

The classic wave engulfed us the second their lips touched and we were all silent as we waited for her to wake.


	14. Chapter 14

*flashback*

11 year old moira was lost on a school trip. around and around she went through the maze in the darkness, unable to find the way out, she could hear the laughter of the students echoing around her.

Watching her almost give up in fear, a far away star gave her a hint. The line on the floor soon made itself clear to the girl and she found her way out, thanking whoever was watching over her and hoping to repay the favour someday.

——————————  
Moira pov.

I was stuck. Around and around the maze of my mind watching my life repeat itself. Bits of my mind were missing, it was clear those memories were huge parts of my life that had changed the course of it.

I couldn’t remember developing a fear of the dark and the memory was a fuzzy mess. Around and around it flew. Memories of my mother and some memories of me playing alone in my room. I remembered the night a face came to me in my dream, it was so clear that i drew it and hung it on my wall. Peter’s face flew around my head, the night he kissed me, how his lips felt.

I was spinning in my head, like a merry go round. I could hear the witch cackling, my mother screaming, peter laughing, a clock chimed, a bell rang. 

Suddenly i was falling, like alice down the rabbit hole. Items flew past almost hitting me. The dark one dagger, the instructions for the curse, Henry’s book, a thimble, a hook, Big Ben, a fairy, an apple, a ring, an acorn, a heart, a sand timer, an arrow..........things kept coming until I couldn’t see past the blur.

Odessa’s laughter rang in my ears and i covered them as best i could. She got louder as I crumpled myself up smaller. My fear overcoming any anger i could have possibly felt. 

I came to the conclusion that i was either dying or descending into madness, either way i was lost, so lost i feared that no one would ever be able to find me.

Suddenly i felt lips on mine and the wave of true love’s kiss wash over me, and as it did so the echo of Odessa’s laughter vanished, replaced by the warmth of my memories and my magic. My eyes shot open and to my delight Peter stood over me, his smile a pleasant welcome.

“You saved me” I smiled

“Yeh i guess i did” he smirked. “Still doesn’t make me a hero though.” I giggled at his response and sat up to see the family all gasp in shock.

I could feel that my hair was back to its long flowy self, and I could see in the mirror that my eyes were back to their brightest blue, the same eyes of the pirate in front of me. i slowly got off the bed and walked up him, finally able to meet him.

“I never looked like my mother, i always assumed i took after my father.” I admitted.

“Well there’s no denying that love.” Smirked the man, i smiled back and without hesitation went in for a hug. I was happy to feel him hug back and soon we parted.

I looked at the family around me and caught sight of a very gloomy henry behind them.

“In the stories my mother told me you were just a boy, its strange seeing you now.”

“You don’t know me, you cant-“

“No i don’t know you, but id like to.” Henry stepped towards me glaring, i could feel Pan’s magic bristle, ready for a fight.

“I will never call you my sister” he growled before storming out and slamming the door behind him.

I turned around and shrugged. “Ive been hated my whole life, what’s one more person?”

“Ill go talk to him” sighed Emma preparing to leave. I stopped her.

“Dont worry, he wont come around and I’m ready to accept that, now for god’s sake will you please sit down.” Her brows furrowed.

“Why do i need to sit down?” I sighed whilst smiling.

“Your magic is low meaning that you are extremely tired, you may hide your dark circles using magic but its clear to me you aren’t sleeping. Killian has clear bags under his eyes too which means it isn’t nightmares that are plaguing you, its something that keeps you both awake. You also smell like milk, your hair is dry, your clothes have white stains on them and Killian has a cork on the end of his hook. My conclusion is that you have recently had a baby, so please for the love of all that is chocolate covered, please sit down.”

During my speech i had created a soft armchair for her and she slowly sat down. The whole family gazed at me in awe, including Peter.

“What? I like chocolate okay?”

“I don’t think thats what they’re shocked at love” smirked Peter. I simply blushed and smiled. “How did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“That!” Gestured Killian.

“That was amazing” chuckled David.

“Well, Emma kind of spoke without saying anything, i just looked.” The whole family turned to look at Emma and she hunkered down in her chair.

“You know, now that you mention it, your hair could do with a deep condition” admitted mary Margret.

“Oh thanks mom!” Gasped Emma offended.

“What?!” Gasped mary Margaret “i was only saying”

A rapping at the window interrupted them. We all looked to see a little flurry of blue through the glass. Without hesitation i jumped to the window and opened it wide.

Sure enough in flew the speck of blue and rested on my finger. The small bluebird puffed up and chirped in delight to see me.

“I’m happy to see you too, I’m sorry its been so long” i could feel everyone’s eyes on me so i decided to explain.

“This is zipedy, zipedy say hi” the bird chirped at the family and Mary Margaret smiled wide. 

“You can talk to animals too?” She gasped. I nodded.

“I saved zipedy when i was just coming into my magic. I believed with all my heart that i could understand all animals and so, well you know neverland magic. I can talk to babies too.”

“Wait” started Peter. “You actually understand them?”

“Why else do you think I love talking to babies, they say the kindest things, so do animals” I smiled using the crook of my finger to stroke the bird’s puffed up chest feathers.

“Zipedy, sweetie” I coped “be a dear and find where she is. I’d like to have a word.” The bird chirped and flew away, i closed the window behind him and turned to see peter smirking.

“Just a word?” I stood next to him and changed into the outfit that i had kept hanging on my wardrobe for this very day adding a sword to my belt. The purple and green blended perfectly and Peter’s eyes flashed almost proudly.

“Oh no Peter” i cooed. “I’m the daughter of a pirate, with a lot of pent up anger and a very pointy sword. I’m not having just a word.” I stepped forward and allowed my anger to surge. “I’m having the last word” i vanished into the forest next to town and waited for zipedy to find me again.


	15. Chapter 15

*flashback* 

A 4 year old moira doesn’t hesitate to pick up the small bird she finds in her garden. She runs into the kitchen and uses her magic carefully to heal the bird’s broken wing and legs.

She wasted no time in finding the right book on how to properly care for birds as the small thing lapped up some water from a shallow bowl.

The girl promised to always be there for the small creature and unknowingly bonded it to her life, allowing it to live as long as her.  
————————  
Pan pov.

Moira had vanished with the clear intent to kill her tormentor, i was almost proud until I remembered that Moira was possibly a fairy and darkening her heart with killing was a bad thing.

“We have to find her!” I stated, changing into a more commonplace outfit but still keeping it green. The family stared at me. “We cant let her kill the witch”

“I’m rather okay with her killing the thing” admitted hook, his pride clear.

“She’s half fairy” no one seemed to get it. “When a fairy turns dark she turns evil”

“He’s right” agreed snow. “Remember what happened to......” she faded off and looked at me. 

“I’m guessing you had a run in with her too?” My brow raised and the woman simply nodded, too afraid of me to speak. “We cant have Moira go that way, She’s too innocent”

“Well if she’s innocent” started Emma. “Then why did her own mother hate her?”

“Because she was manipulated by the witch.” Came the voice of the blue fairy who had arrived with tink just in time. “Moira is the daughter of the purple fairy, I had asked her to guard neverland.”

“When blue exiled me to neverland i was to be under the command of the purple fairy when one day she disappeared.”

“Killed” added blue, looking at me. “She had just conceived a child, unknown to her i had magically removed the foetus before her death.”

“Moira is destined to save neverland, to return it to it’s former glory, before.....” added tink.

“Me” i added. The fairy simply nodded.

“if she darkens her heart then neverland is doomed” tink continued.

“Is there someone she trusts to help her see reason?” Pondered blue.

“Well.......there is one.” I admitted.

A few moments later, the blue fairy, hook and i were in front of the darling house. The sun reached it peak in the afternoon sky as I knocked and sure enough the door flew open to reveal a very flustered Ellis. 

He locked eyes with me and without hesitation dragged me inside by the scruff of my shirt. He threw me onto the stairs and glared at me his dark brown eyes almost black with rage.

“Where the bloody hell is she pan?!” He rewrapped his dressing gown around him, covering his strange frog covered pajamas. “I have been waiting for hours! You took her and just left”

“Ellis”

“No you do not get to speak in this house unless i let you, your friends can wait by the door. Tell me where she is!”

“I thought i wasn’t allowed to speak?”

“Shut up!” He flustered, clearly tired and upset.

“She is in storybrooke, safe but she is about to do something that could potentially ruin her for forever.”

“Did she agree to marry your stupid ass because i swear that girl cannot-“

“She’s going to kill odessa” he paused before shrugging.

“Well the witch bitch has it coming”

“Moira will darken her heart” i was almost begging the man.

“Listen to us mate” came the voice of the pirate. “You know how to calm her down, she’s angry and wants revenge, but doing so will darken her heart and she will never know kindness ever again.” Ellis paused again.

“Anger? Moira? That girl has never shown an ounce of rage in her life, you sure we talking about the right girl?”

“If Moira darkens her heart then we will have no choice but to stop her before she does too many awful things.” Came the soft voice of the fairy. “Maybe we could talk about it on the way back to storybrooke?”

The man thought for a moment before nodding and going to change his clothes. Hook and blue helped themselves to tea in the kitchen and i went up to Moira’s room to see if anything could help us up there.

I went back down empty handed to find Ellis, blue and hook all sat at the table sipping tea. The look on my face was obviously enough.

“Do we even have time for tea?” Hook just shrugged.

“The charmings are on the search for her, they can handle her”

“Are you sure?” I asked my brow raised, he just shrugged again.

“So Moira is a fairy” interrupted ellis, clearly still struggling with the information. “and its her destiny to save a place where she has never been before.” He looked to blue for her nod of confirmation before turning to me ”Would you have helped her if you knew all of this before?” 

“I don’t know, I’m all for saving neverland but i doubt she would have saved me if she knew i was the one who would be helping her”

“She saved you? How?” Gasped blue.

“I was revived by moira’s blood, she wouldn’t have done it if she knew it was me that would emerge.”

“Oh she would have done it even quicker if it made her closer to neverland.” I looked up at Ellis but he showed no signs of joking. “You saw her drawings, it was the only place that girl ever wanted to be, she dreamed of adventures with you even though you were the villain. I’m sure she wouldn’t have hesitated, she would save anyone and anything if it meant making the world a better place.

“The heart of a fairy, even a half human one, thrives on kindness.” Admitted blue.

“Moira’s mother didn’t help with that aspect then.” Muttered Ellis, blue nodded, i had a feeling she had been watching Moira for a long time.

“She deserved better” I stated, ellis agreed with my comment and hook simply furrowed his brow.

“Am i missing something?” Frowned the pirate, oblivious.

“You don’t want to know captain.” I admitted.

“Oh but i do.”

Ellis opened his mouth to speak when suddenly a noise pierced the air. The pirate pressed a small cube to his ear and started talking in a one sided conversation.

“David..........right............we’re on our way” he removed the cube from his ear and looked at me. “Something is wrong with moira” 

As soon as he said it I felt the warm pull on my cuff and followed it to find, not moira, but someone very different.

“Hello Pan” crooned odessa, before knocking me into darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

*flashback*

Odessa bided her time in waiting for the prophesied child to be born, the one she would kill in return for the death of her son. Unsure of how pan would return, the witch moved quickly, securing herself a place in London society and becoming fast friends with a nearby family.

Their home had been in the family for generations, the name well known and the story that followed them even more so.

Odessa introduced herself quickly, helping the family with simple tasks. To her dismay the family didn’t trust her with their deepest secret but a few spells soon got their tongues wagging.

The girl had been trapped in neverland for over one hundred years and would soon be with child thanks to a promise she had made to a fairy.

Odessa had finally found the child. She resisted killing the baby sooner but had successfully persuaded the mother that the baby was a demon.

Wendy darling grew to hate her daughter thanks to the witch that manipulated her during those nineteen years. So much so that on the child’s eighth birthday, Wendy darling grew restless and did something her brothers never forgave her for, but the witches magic removed the memories, leaving the scars for the world to see.

———————  
Moira pov.

I searched frantically when I woke but it was gone, Peter’s cuff had been taken. I tried to call to him without the cuff but instead felt the wrong kind of pull.

Despite true love’s kiss bringing my magic back, the link to the witch was still going strong. Fear washed over me but I pushed it away, the only ones who could help me now was the family I could make.

Suddenly as if she realised it the same time as me, Odessa used the link and pulled. I dropped to the ground, crying out as I once again started to loose myself.

Warm hands held my face and Mary Margaret blurred into view, zipedy sat on her shoulder. David was talking on the phone but I couldn’t hear what he was saying. 

Strong enough I fought Odessa back, she released me and I held on long enough to keep my consciousness. Thanking Mary Margaret as soon as I calmed.

“Thanks for not letting me hit the floor” I smiled warmly.

“That’s what family does moira” she smiled, stroking my hair.

“You won’t leave me?” David knelt down, his hand rested on my shoulder.

“We won’t leave you moira, you’re family”

“Even if I’m a monster?” I watched them look at each other, but it wasn’t a look of fear it was as if they were saying “here we go again” with their eyes.

“Even then” they chorused together. Killian, blue and Ellis ran from town to meet us. I rose to hug ellis straight away and he hugged back tightly.

“Where’s pan?” Asked Killian, looking around.

“He isn’t with you?” I replied, my voice full of worry.

“He vanished as soon as we said you were in trouble, I assumed he knew where you were because of the-“ Killian broke off, looking at my empty arm.

“It was taken from me last night” I stated, tears starting to fill my eyes. “We have to find him.”

“Why? The demon may have left you?” Killian stayed.

“He wouldn’t leave me, he promised!” My voice raised slightly, breaking in parts.

“Pan has broken promises before.” David stated plainly.

“Not to me” i whispered.

Suddenly a loud crack could be heard from the town. We all ran and found the street split in two, the darkness of the middle seemed never ending. 

“Ellis stay back!” He did as he was told and stayed far away, watching us from afar.

“Nice of you to join us” echoed Odessa’s voice as we reached the crack. She appeared next to it with peter by her side. Peter was bound to a wooden pole next to the drop. He was unconscious, blood trickling from his head onto his shoulder. “The question is clear, you or pan”

“Pan” I answered without hesitation.

“You didn’t let me continue”

“You didn’t have to Odessa, give him back” I could feel my anger start to rise.

“You would choose him over your magic?”

“Always” I watched peter stir, a new cuff was on his wrist which explained his inability to heal. “Give him back to me”

“Give your magic to me” 

“Him first” she smirked. Releasing him slowly over the pit, I ran forward but she stopped me using magic.

“Not you, someone else has to come and get him” she smiled, knowing the family hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. Her smile dropped when without hesitation, Killian stepped forward and caught him, effortlessly. “Well, not what I expected but never the less.”

I watched peter wake in the arms of his enemy but he didn’t fight, his eyes stayed on mine, his arm around the pirate. “Moira, don’t kill her”

“I don’t intend to kill her” his face was confused for a second. I closed my eyes and felt my magic surge. I freed myself and easily lifted her by her throat using my magic. 

“No, death is too kind, i want her to suffer so badly that she begs for death.” 

Peters smile slowly grew. “That’s my girl” he purred. “What kind of suffering?”

“I want to watch her burn, I want to hear her scream, I want her to feel exactly what I felt for those 11 years. I want her to feel the sting of betrayal, I want to hear her bones crack, every one of them breaking in my hand.”

Peter was grinning, his eyes dark.

“I will use her happiness against her, I will watch her slowly descend into madness, because you see Peter, what she doesn’t realise is that this connection is a two way street, and I’ve been perfecting my end for almost eleven years, biding my time.” 

During my speech, I approached the witch and suddenly pulled not only my magic but also hers. I smiled as she screamed, feeling her pain through the connection. I pulled and pulled until I saw her start to age, her blonde hair turning silver and her wrinkles growing.

“Stop!” Screamed a voice. I stopped pulling, knowing exactly who had spoken.

“Mother?” I gasped, dropping the witch, her magic flooding back to her. “What are you-“

She was angry, that much was clear. She clutched the witch in her arms and kissed her on the forehead, an action she never did for me.

“You have gone too far, i should have killed you when I had the chance.” She growled.

“You tried and failed at that mother, maybe you should try again?” I held my hand over my stomach, allowing the memory to wash over me.

I had the confidence at 8 years old to finally tell my mother that I loved her. She freaked out, taking the knife in her hands and finally acting on her feelings.

It was the blue fairy that rescued me, giving me just enough life to survive until the hospital. She hadn’t expected my mother to be so cruel. My uncles had tried for custody and had failed thanks to Odessa’s magic.

Suddenly my mother started gasping for breath, an invisible force around her neck. “Bad form, Wendy bird” her eyes grew wide at the voice, her fear clear. “I should never have let you out of your cage” peter pushed and she flew up into the sky. 

I looked at peter and saw him back to full strength, Killian was holding the cuff in his hand, looking almost proud at the demon.

“What do you think princess” purred the demon into my ear. “Shall I drop her?”

“Hey Wendy!” I called, facing the woman again, her eyes snapped to mine. “Do a flip!”

She screamed as peter dropped her and she fell towards the hard ground. I stopped her inches from the concrete much to the relief of the family behind me. I released her and she crawled to Odessa’s side, the two women embraced.

“Like I said Peter dear, death is too kind” he smirked at me.

“Then what would you suggest?”

I approached the frightened women and seeing the way they clung to each other I realised exactly what to do. Using my magic I pulled the cuff from Killian and placed it on the witch, making it truly unremovable in the process.

“You love one another?” I smiled, causing them to flinch together closer. “I’m usually all for love but-“ I thrust my hands into both of their chests and removed their hearts. Smirking at their faces.

“Moira” warned peter, his voice low.

“Death is too kind, but a life without love, without feeling, without memories, without magic.........well, it’s painful to get out of bed every day, I should know.” I looked at the women again, finally feeling in control. 

“But I will allow you to remember this. The second that either of you step foot in storybrooke, your hearts will be destroyed and your bodies will be turned to dust. Good luck”

I gave both their hearts a squeeze before vanishing them to a safe location. I waved my hands over their heads removing their memories before sending them both to different parts of the world, hiding Odessa’s cuff in the process.

I turned to the family behind me, peter was smiling proudly. “So, I didn’t kill them” I smiled. Peter laughed and hugged me. Killian walked over and pulled me into a hug too.

“Well done love, you showed a lot of control.” The sky was starting to darken as I realised I was hungry. My stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear. “Granny’s?” Hinted the pirate.

Everyone agreed and we all mulled over there, peter and I fixing the crack before joining. 

From the shadows watched a figure, his eyes brimming with tears and fear clutching at his chest. Ellis had seen everything, his conflict clear but his loyalty even clearer. Silently he said a prayer to the heavens, and unfortunately, they answered.


	17. Chapter 17

*flashback*

An exhausted Emma held her newborn daughter close, admiring her.

“You did it love” cooed Killian, kissing the forehead of his wife.

“We did it” she corrected. Killian smiled through tears.

“So what shall we call the wee lass?” 

“Hope” the two smiled at each other, silently agreeing.

————————  
Moira pov.

Everyone gave peter and i shifty looks so I changed into my favourite purple dress and changed peter into some more modern clothes.

As we all sat and ate, the bell jingled and Emma arrived with a bundle in her arms. “You never called, is everything okay?”

I froze as a little hand popped out of the blanket. My sister, after years of wishing, I had a sister. Killian and Emma talked as I stared at the bundle. I paid no attention to what was around me until Emma started walking towards me.

“Mom” came Henry’s voice from behind her. “Don’t, we cant trust her, she just ripped the heart out of the woman that raised her”

“Henry” started Killian.

“Why should we allow her to walk the streets? She’s a monster” tears pricked my eyes and I let them fall, I never stopped staring at the bundle of my sister as I sent henry my memories.

He gasped and everyone stood to attention. Regina had a fireball ready to fire but peter stood in front of me.

“I’m showing Henry my memories.” I said simply and calmly, my eyes flicking up to watch the man. “All of them” Henry flinched and cringed, tears started to well in his eyes and after about a minute he opened them.

“Moira” He gasped, approaching me slowly. His hand flinched to his stomach. I hadn’t showed him the affection between peter and I but I showed him everything else. 

In that short minute, he had experienced every slap, every kick, every tear and heard every bad word. He had been stabbed, threatened and abused. Henry finally knew why I had done to Wendy what I did.

“I would have killed her” he muttered.

“I kept hoping that she would change”

“She nearly killed you, your own mother” He moved forward more and with a soft touch I told peter it was okay. I moved nearer to Henry, looking up at the man, the tears in his eyes said his words for him. Without hesitating he put his arms around me, his chin, wet from tears, on my forehead. I hugged back tightly.

“So we aren’t barbecuing Pan?” Growled Regina. Henry chuckled, his chest vibrating. We pulled apart and I smiled at the queen, her fireball dissipated.

“Feel free but I doubt he would taste nice” I giggled. We all laughed and Killian tapped my shoulder.

“Ready to meet your baby sister?” I panicked. Pan noticed and chuckled.

“Why are you worried princess? You delivered a baby a few days ago, you’ll be fine” everyone blanched but Henry told them what he had seen as Emma handed me the bundle.

Her eyes were as blue as mine and her blonde hair was like a wispy crown on her head. We stared at each other in silence as everyone talked around us.

“So pan, you gave the boy life?” Spluttered Regina.

“Just a little bit” he shrugged. “It wasn’t a big deal”

“I’m sure it was to those parents” gasped Emma. Killian stepped forward and placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Looks like we aren’t as dark as people thought mate” 

The baby in my arms gurgled at me. “Yeh sweetie that was your daddy’s voice.” Everyone turned to look at me but I kept mine attached to the little blue ones that seemed to hold my soul. She burbled again and I giggled before shaking her tiny hand. “Well hello there hope, I’m Moira” her fingers grasped around my thumb and I felt my whole world change.

I looked up at the family around me. “I’ve only known her a few minutes but know if anything happens to her, I will destroy all the realms to save her.” Emma nodded and put her arms around henry.

“Yeh Henry kinda said the same thing” Henry smiled sheepishly.

Suddenly a warmth different to hope’s flooded my chest and a voice called to me. It said only my name but the call was familiar, like as if it had been calling to me all my life.

“Moira!” Called Emma, clicking her fingers in my face.

“Sorry, i..... I thought I heard something” Hope gurgled. I handed Hope back to Emma and went outside.

The second star to the right glowed brightly in the sky as if shining just for me. After a few minutes everyone else came out too and started heading towards their homes. Peter and I walked towards the forest, ready to sleep under the trees.

“Where do you two think you’re going?” Called Killian.

“Woods” I shrugged.

“Why?”

“There’s nowhere else for us to go” Killian laughed and Emma smiled warmly. Killian walked forward and put his arm around peter and I.

“You will always have a home with us, both of you” he smiled.

“But all I’ve done-“ started peter.

“Was in the past” he gestured for us to follow and we walked down the street together. “Come on, we have a spare room and a sofa”

“Sleep alone?” I gasped. Killian turned sharply. “Always in the same room, but with the cuff missing, I don’t really.......” I drifted off but Killian seemed to understand.

We got to the house and sure enough the room was small but workable, Peter created a small nest with blankets and pillows as I snuggled into the bed. We had both changed into pajamas and mine had teddy bears.

During the night I awoke to a small voice talking. I climbed carefully over peter and made my way to Emma and Killian’s room to see Hope awake and happily talking to herself.

“Hi sweetie” I whispered. She responded happily and asked for a cuddle. I obliged and snuggled her in the soft armchair. She happily burbled away and told me everything about her family, I listened and smiled, answering any questions she had.

After a few minutes Emma shot up from the bed quite panicked. “I heard talking”

“Just me and hope, sorry I heard her talking from across the hall, we didn’t mean to wake you”

“Is she hungry?” Hope burbled.

“She would appreciate it” Emma went to move “if you bottle feed I can handle it” Emma nodded and flopped back onto the bed.

I uncrossed my legs and carried my bundle to the kitchen. I had babysat before with a friend and her brother before they moved away and I had seen my auntie and her baby, so I knew exactly how to make a bottle and wind.

Once we were finished, Hope yawned and I sang her a lullaby that i had learned from my aunt.

“Stay awake”

About halfway through she gave into sleep and I carried her back up the stairs to see Emma at the top, tears in her eyes.

“You good?” She nodded and went back to bed pausing only to silently help me tuck Hope in.

I went back to my room and saw Peter in the window. “Awake before dawn? What’s wrong?”

“I heard your song”

“That bad huh?” He shook his head, tears filled his eyes. I joined him by the window, he was looking at the stars. “Peter”

“Its nothing”

“No no there’s something, you can tell me.”

“I had the chance to be a father and threw it away, you would be an amazing mother but you don’t get the chance”

“What if i don’t want the chance?” His eyes snapped to mine.

“Don’t lie to me” i closed my eyes and sighed.

“I always wished to have my own group of boys on neverland.”

“Be a mother to them, like Wendy?” My eyes snapped open.

“No, she was weak, i would have been better.” He smirked his famous smirk and pulled me into a hug.

“Yeh you would have been” he sighed.


	18. Chapter 18

*Flashback*

Moira stands amongst a crowd taking in the scenery of the museum when a strange feeling washed over her. She looks to see an unfamiliar woman near a statue of a Greek goddess.

“Hello dear, my my aren’t you a tortured soul”

“Are you lost?” Moira asked timidly.

“No dear” crooned the woman turning around “but you are, aren’t you?”

“I’m not lost, my school group is right there” the woman chuckled.

“Indeed it is but the lost is inside you dear, my husband has a plan for you, just be patient and your true family will be revealed.”

“May I ask, who are you?” The woman just smiled before vanishing. Moira looked up at the statue next to where the woman was and shrugged.

She didn’t see that the placard below it read:

Hera, Queen of the gods  
Goddess of mothers, marriage and family.

—————————  
Moira pov

The next morning, both pan and I woke with the dawn in our own beds. We both went downstairs and made a huge breakfast for the family.

Without hesitation, Emma passed hope onto me and started to dig in. Slowly, more family members arrived and hope was passed on to more and more people as they came for breakfast and even Regina commented on my pancakes before glaring at a sulking pan in the corner.

Suddenly, in bounded a young woman that I remembered seeing with Henry trying to stop pan and i from switching realms.

“Lucy, right?” I smiled.

“I never told you her name” frowned henry.

“Actually you did mate” muttered Pan, talking for the first time. “When you tried to stop us going through the realm portal.” Henry paused to register.

“But the only people we stopped going through the portal was a young girl and her brother.” Added Lucy. I smiled warmly.

“Remember her name?”

“Moira” gasped Henry. “I’m the one responsible for letting the two of you in?”

“Sorry Henry, we decided to tell you the truth last night. Don’t be too hard on yourself, we were disguised.” I put my apologetic face on, pan just smirked, proud of tricking them.

“That’s alright” smiled Lucy. “If we hadn’t of let you through, we would never have realised that you’re family.” She bounded over and hugged me without hesitation. I freely hugged her back.

Hope gurgled and i gave her my full attention. “Hope says she wants to snuggle with Lucy, she wants to play with her necklace”

“How do you know she likes playing with my necklace?” Gasped Lucy.

“She told me” i laughed. Clearing the table with a wave of my hand.

Soon David and Killian left for the station, mary Margaret left with Lucy for school and only Peter, Emma, hope, Regina and i were left.

“Right Pan” commanded the queen/mayor. “If you’re staying in Storybrooke then there are some ground rules. One-“

“I’m not staying here.” Peter stated clearly. “I need to get Moira trained and then to neverland”

“You cant take her to neverland” gasped Emma the same time as Regina.

“Why not, its where she needs to be, your precious blue fairy said so, she has to follow in her mother’s steps and get her wings back.”

“My what?!” I almost choked. “I thought them being removed was just a dream?”

“They were the key that Zeus wanted, your wings.”

“He made you trade my wings for my life?!”

“It was a tough choice-“

“No, it was the right choice, hey Emma, how hard is it to go after a god?” Pan smirked at my question and my anger was clear.

“Hold your horses fairy” commanded Regina. “You cant kill a god.”

“You did” muttered Emma from her coffee mug.

“That was different swan!” Gestured the woman putting her hands onto her hips.

“What do i do Regina?”

“You’re asking me?” Spluttered the woman

“You’re the queen of this land, tell me what i should do” she paused for a few seconds before slumping into a nearby chair. I dropped to my knees beside her and held her hand.

“Ive never been faced with a question like this, i don’t even know what i would do in this situation.” Sighed the woman.

Once again a strange warmth flooded my chest and i could hear a soft voice call my name. Regina snapped her hand from mine, pulling me away from the warmth.

“What the hell was that?” She frowned.

“I don’t know, you heard it too?”

“Its like something was trying to pull me, like it was somewhere i needed to go.”

“Neverland” muttered peter. “Its calling for you, you are back to your full strength, time for training.”

“Now?” I frowned.

“Now” he stood and changed us both into what i assumed was good outfits for movement and approached Regina. “Is there somewhere we can go to train?”

“Without hurting anyone? Only the forest.” Pan nodded and dragged me out of the room before another word could be said.

Pan finally let up when the sun started to go down. I was exhausted, we had fought with sticks and fists, practiced spells and even had archery target practice with apples and trees.

Pan zapped us back to the jones house where i collapsed straight onto the sofa, to the amusement of him and the family in front of me.

“Call yourself a lost girl? You cant even hit me with a stick.”

“Watch it Pan or i may just ask my father to train me and turn pirate on you.”

“The captains jones against Pan, i like that” grinned Killian. All of us realised what he said and turned to look at him, he sheepishly corrected himself. “I mean if thats what you want, i mean, you don’t have to change your name it was just something i had been thinking about and-“

I silenced his rambling with a huge hug around his waist. “It sounds amazing.”

That night we celebrated, even though all my muscles were screaming for sleep. Killian even let me have a sip of rum when Emma’s back was turned. Regina arrived with the official documents and that night I became an official member of the family.

Gone was the link to the woman that raised me, i was Moira Jones first mate to my father Captain Hook. I almost laughed at the irony, i had spent my entire life wanting to be a lost girl on neverland, killing pirates with Peter Pan and now here i was, a pirate myself.

That night i found peter once again looking up at the stars. “Everything okay Pan?”

“You have a family now”

“So?” Silently he raised pan pipes to his lips and slowly he started to play. I expected a haunting tune but sadly i heard nothing.

“You aren’t lost, you cannot be a lost girl. You’re a pirate”

“Peter-“

“You betrayed me by becoming a pirate” he growled. “Zeus said you would betray me eventually, i just didnt think it would be so soon.”

“I didn’t know that by wanting to have a family it meant that i would choose them over you. I’m sorry, i would have chosen you if i had known.”

“It’s too late for that now, let’s just focus on getting you to neverland”

“Why? So you can kill me when you want to take it back?” I snapped. I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth but I was faced with no choice.

He surged forward, hand around my throat, crushing me against the wall. His eyes were darker, almost black, but I showed no sign of struggle, I held my breath defiantly.

“Are you sure you wanna go down this path pirate?” He hissed. “Because once you cross me, that makes you my enemy.”

“Then kill me pan” I whispered using magic to fill my lungs. “Take my life, just like you took hers” he faltered slightly as if he was sorry but he just squeezed harder, his anger like a bubbling pot, ready to spill. “Just....one.....last.....kiss?” I gasped out.

Confusion flashed across his face and he frowned slightly but his anger was still strong. His lips crashed against mine. Quickly I raised my hand to his hair and grabbed, pulling him closer. His grip on my neck loosened and slowly I lowered his hand to hold my hip.

The kisses deepened and his breath mixed with mine. After a few minutes, he pulled away and slammed his hand on the wall with a frustrated growl. "Damn it Moira, I should kill you"

"Then kill me Peter" I purred into his ear "Take my life, then take Neverland" I stroked his hair slowly, waiting for the end, but it never came. 

Peter vanished.

I released my breath in an audible sigh and felt the tears fall. Not sure why they were falling, I felt both relief and sadness was over me. 

"You will be the death of me Peter Pan." I whispered to the empty room.


	19. Chapter 19

*Flashback*

Malcolm smiles standing over his wife as she holds his child. Happiness swells in both of their hearts. He goes out to the night sky and thanks the stars for his family.

Peter Pan scoffs at the memory of his former self. He now curses the stars for tricking him into thinking that love made him stronger. Neverland grows slightly darker as it absorbs his hatred.

On another part of the island, the purple fairy struggles with holding the darkness back. She escapes to another realm only for a few hours every night, to feel some happiness. The moment she knows she has conceived she thanks the stars for the happiness that fills her heart. Sensing the change in her, Pan realises that she has to go for his plan to truly come to fruition.

\----------------------------------------------------  
Pan Pov

I arrived back in the room a few hours later. My walk in the woods had really calmed my head, pretending it was neverland helped even more. 

Moira slept peacefully in her bed and I could tell by her face that she had been crying. Guilt threatened to plague me but I pushed it down. Love is weakness, I kept telling myself as I got into my own bed.

The next morning I awoke with the dawn from a dreamless sleep, and made my way downstairs to find a sleepy Emma trying to fight with a tub.

"Here" I gestured and opened the tub easily.

"Do you know how to make them?" she mumbled. I shook my head and without hesitation, she handed me the baby and started scooping powder.

I held the child carefully, her eyes stared into mine, blue like Moira's. As Emma started to test the milk on her arm Killian joined us. He faltered slightly at seeing me holding his daughter but just shrugged. I doubted he would act like that if he knew what I had been doing with his other daughter. No Pan! I chided myself, stop thinking of her.

Emma finally took her child from me and I relaxed enough to sit and join the parents at the kitchen table. I watched them robotically drink their coffee and take turns feeding and winding the baby. It was clear they were exhausted.

"Why don't you two have a night off?" They both looked confused at my words. "One of the reasons I struggled with fatherhood was because I never got a break, first chance I got to have time away from him was……well you know"

"We could ask Granny?" muttered Killian.

"Or you could ask me" came Moira's voice from the stairs "and I accept, I would love some time to get to know my sister" she was hiding behind her smile again but it was clear from her eyes that she had been crying. "Take as much time as you need, the whole day even!"

"Are you sure Moira?" frowned Emma. "Its a lot of work"

"If i need help then I will be sure to ask for it" she grinned. I had known her just long enough to see through her lies, but Emma and Killian were convinced. Emma laid the now sleeping child in a small basket next to the sofa and kissed Moira gently on the forehead.

"You're a lifesaver" the two grinned at each other. "I'll leave Killian's phone here, you know how to use one right?" Moira nodded "And if you need anything then Mom usually visits around midday, thats-"

"Emma, go and enjoy yourself, Hope and I will be fine" Giggled Moira confidently.

As soon as the couple left, Moira started working. She washed, cleaned, swept, ironed, mopped all by hand before Hope woke up from her nap. I had busied myself with crafting a few arrows for Moira to practise with and had reached 6 before the infant started fussing.

Instantly, Moira saw to the child's needs and sat her in a strange bouncing chair before taking a picture with the device left behind. We never spoke during the morning and once I had reached 8 arrows we had a visitor.

Mary margaret was surprised to see us but was grateful to Moira for persuading the couple to take some time off. Together the two baked and cleaned until I had made ten arrows, which were more than enough, then without a word, I slipped out, tempted never to return. 

Making my way to the woods, I pulled out the bow I had made and hidden during my walk the night before and started firing my morning's work. The *thunk* of arrow hitting bark reminded me of when I had taught the lost boys how to shoot for the first time. 

Suddenly a different arrow whizzed past my ear and into one of mine, splitting it in two.

"You're a good shot Pan." came a female voice from behind me. I turned as the figure whipped off her hood, revealing blonde braided hair and a grinning face. "Almost as good as my father." she grinned.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" I raised my brow. She shook her head.

"I'm guessing you never had a run in with Robin Hood?"

"I will say the name is familiar" I admitted. "I'm guessing you want something?"

"What makes you say that?" shifted the girl. "Maybe I just want to hang out?"

"You know who I am and I daresay you don't seem like the type of girl that would just want to "hang out" with a villain like me." I raised my brow again "So what do you want?"

"Rumour has it that you're back for good"

"So?"

"So, I would appreciate it greatly if you could help me talk to my father"

"And why the hell would I do that" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"He died, but so did you and…."

"You want me to talk to Zeus to see if you can talk to your father?" She grinned, I had obviously guessed correctly. "Look, girl-"

"Robin"

"Robin……….Look Zeus and I aren't really on the same page at the moment."

"You, a villain, came back to live, why can't he?" she frowned.

"Because Robin didn't just die" came the confident voice of Regina from behind me. "You know this, he passed on, now why on earth would you want him to come back?"

"Because I need him, I don't know what else to do" sobbed the girl. Regina didn't hesitate to pull the girl into her arms. "Why does HE get to come back?!"

"I was revived by dark magic, I made a deal with Zeus, in return I help to rebuild Neverland and restore it's rightful ruler." I sighed.

"But you're alive!" sobbed the girl. I just shrugged. In her anger, she pulled her bow on me, arrow at the ready, aimed right for my face. "I should kill you Pan, you don't deserve life."

"Robin, your father passed on, he's in a good place now." soothed Regina.

"He should be here"

"Yeh he should" I admitted. "I'm not a good person, i'm selfish and I don't really know how to love, so much so that I hurt the girl that loves me, over and over again because I simply don't feel good enough for her."

"You aren't, she deserves so much more" growled the girl through gritted teeth.

"Yes she does, she deserves the world, and I can give her that, the world. She is the one I am to help. Without me………..well, without me I don't think she would last a day on Neverland."

"Someone else can help her" Her voice was wavering.

"I don't think anyone else could handle her" The girl lowered her bow in shock.

"Who the hell would be crazy enough to love you?" Gasped the girl.

"Come and find out" with a wave of my hand we arrived back in the kitchen. Robin and Regina settled once they knew where we were, they looked around, confused for a moment before paying attention to the baby. After a moment I heard Moira fussing upstairs.

"Peter, is that you? If you're finished sulking, I could really do with some help." I smiled at her voice.

"Use magic" I called up.

"Peter you lazy sod, you can't use magic for everything!" she giggled.

"Watch me" I bounded up the stairs and found her making the bed in Killian and Emma's room. Her hair was fuzzy and her cheeks slightly red, I faltered slightly at her beauty before running up and encasing her in a hug. I lifted her effortlessly and swung her around, she giggled and screeched as I smothered her in kisses. "We have guests, i'll do this" I whispered into her ear.

"Guests trying to kill you?" I shrugged

"Isn't everyone trying to kill me?" she laughed and swatted my arm before making her way down the stairs.


	20. Chapter 20

*Flashback*

The day Moira got her tattoo was the day she started to feel in control again. She had saved up her money from working after school and the moment the needle hit her skin she felt free.

The stars represented her dream, her freedom, her rebellion and unknown to her, her future, her destiny and her true home.

\------------------------------------------  
Moira Pov

I made my way down the stairs and came face to face with Regina and a blonde girl that I had never seen before, she tried to hide her bow behind her back but I pretended I hadn't seen it anyway.

"Oh hello!" I smiled warmly "I'm Moira Jones, and you are?" I held out my hand and waited for the blonde girl to answer. Her hand shakily encased mine and shook.

"Robin…….Hood……" I paused, feeling my brows furrow.

"Sorry, I thought Robin Hood was a guy." I shrugged and made my way to the kitchen. "Tea or coffee?"

"He is………was……i mean-"

"Her father was Robin Hood" Regina finished for her. "This is Robin Hood the second, my neice."

"Ooooooh" I nodded. "I get it" I smiled "Well, nice to meet you Robin Hood the second, tea or coffee?"

A few minutes later we were all sat around the table when Peter finally made his way down the stairs. I could tell by his face that he had given up and used magic. "Lazy sod" I mumbled into my mug. He smirked his smirk at me telling me he had heard before sniffing the air.

"Smells like cookies"

"If that's you saying you want some then you're going to have to ask nicely." I smiled.

"How nicely?" he winked

"An apology would be a good start" I raised my brow and headed to the cupboard where I had hidden the cooling treats.

I pulled out a single cookie and held it casually, waiting. Regina and Robin were confused but soon became distracted by a gurgling Hope, leaving Pan and I in the kitchen. He wasted no time and slowly advanced, apologising for something new with every step.

"I'm sorry for every time I threatened to kill you" Step.

"I'm sorry for being angry every time i'm afraid" Step.

"I'm sorry for letting Zeus take your wings so easily" Step. He was nearly face to face with me now.

"I'm sorry for reacting the way I did when you finally found your real family" Step.

"I'm sorry for taking it out on you instead of talking to you first when I felt betrayed" Step. We were nose to nose. His voice was lower now, almost a whisper.

"And finally, i'm sorry for denying my feelings for so long, afraid of what will happen. I'm also sorry for our first kiss"

"Why are you sorry about that?" I gasped in a hushed whisper. His hand softly caressed my cheek.

"It should have been like this" His lips rested on mine. It was soft, sweet and short but still left me breathless.

"All this for a cookie? I should have made them sooner." He rested his forehead on mine as we laughed breathlessly. I pulled away, ceremoniously curtsied and placed the cookie in his mouth. He held it in his teeth and bowed before biting a bit off and winking at me.

Joining Regina and Robin to coo over Hope I heard a car door slam outside before the front door flew open. A girl with wild blonde frizzy hair stood in the doorway with a blue coat over a brown uniform.

"Robin, I got your text, is everything okay?" Robin smiled and welcomed the girl with a hug.

"Everything is fine. Moira, meet Alice, your sister from another realm." I paused before laughing.

"I'm sorry, I just hallucinated there for a second, what did you say?" Regina stepped forward.

"She's the daughter of Killian Jones from another realm." I froze, staring at the girl that was basically my sister.

"Oh, that makes, total sense" I stated.

"No it doesn't" Admitted Alice.

"No it doesn't" We laughed together before taking a step towards one another.

We had the same eyes as hope, we were the same height and somehow smiled the same with a slight crinkle in the bridge of our noses.

"I've gone from no family to more family than I can shake a stick at" I gasped.

"And would you change it?" Smiled Alice

"Never!" I grinned before bounding forward to hug my newfound sister. After a moment we pulled apart. "Tell me everything about you………please?"

"Only if you tell me how the daughter of Captain Hook falls in love with Peter freaking Pan." We giggled together again.

"I'll leave you all too it, Robin, you good?" Robin nodded to her aunt and the woman left. Peter made himself useful by making some more tea, then we began.

All through both of our stories, Hope added her pieces in and the three of us created a bond stronger than anything we had every dreamed of. For the rest of the day, Alice and I talked, giggled, cried and hugged, making sure to include Hope when she was awake. Peter created an amazing feast for us for dinner and made sure to keep the apples far away from me. For dessert, he and Robin demolished the cookie stash before I could even magic up any cake. The two of them became thick as thieves, chatting about the best bow structure and the best way to light a fire and both fell asleep before midnight.

With Emma's permission, the two girls stayed with us all night and the next morning was my turn for breakfast. We all tucked in until only one pancake remained, Peter and I locked eyes and the battle begun.

"To the death!" shouted Alice as Peter and I wrestled over the soft treat.

"Can't you guys just make more?" Asked Robin inbetween giggles. Our fight ended with Peter on top of me victoriously perched over my thighs, holding the pancake high in the air.

"Looks like you need more training my little lost pirate" He winked.

"And it looks like Pan is the winner, that's all for breakfast wars today folks" We all laughed at Alice's commentary until our faces were sore. "Oh my gosh Robin, look at the time, we're going to be late for work!"

We all said our goodbyes, Alice and I hugged tightly. As they opened the door we saw Killian and Emma coming up the path, smiling wide.

"Hi dad, bye dad" gasped Alice, pulling Robin behind her. Killian barely had time to register before the girls were in the car and gone.

"Have fun?" Chuckled the pirate.

"It was amazing, I always wanted a family and a sister and now I have two" I grinned.

"Well don't expect any more" Mumbled Emma smirking.

We all spent the morning talking about the night before, Emma almost squished Hope with all the hugs she was giving her. Soon Killian brought up a subject that I hadn't expected to hear.

"So what's the plan for you getting to neverland?" This stumped me, I just always assumed we could fly there.

"Well, I don't think a shadow can take us" Grumbled Peter "Anywhere we can barter for a bean?"

"Tiny is very protective of the few he saved up, we've tried persuading him to grow more but with the realms united he told us we didn't need to go anywhere else." Admitted Killian.

"Well we don't need to go anytime soon, we can talk to him i'm sure" I could feel my optimism fade when the calling started again. It was warmer this time, almost hot in my chest, the voice louder. When it faded, I noticed everyone's eyes on me.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Peter softly, his hand on mine. I gave him a look that he understood completely and excused us from the room. He dragged me to my bedroom and the second he shut the door his arms were around me.

"I remember when it used to call to me, it's just going to get worse the more it needs you and it's all my fault and i'm sorry."

"You're sorry for a lot of things Peter" I mumbled into his chest. "You didn't know me back then, you didn't kill her to spite me, in fact you've never done anything to purposefully cause me harm." I felt his head shake slowly above me.

"I could never hurt you" I heard him whisper. A soft knock at the door interrupted the embrace as Emma's head popped around the door.

"Apparently Tiny loves talking to babies, we're going to take hope and see if that can persuade him." Emma smiled "take all the time you need Moira, our thanks for you giving us time" and with that they left.

Peter and I paused as they shut the downstairs door with a click. Three seconds of silence passed before his lips struck mine. His hand snaked through my hair as mine rested on his chest.

"Sorry" he apologised breathlessly, "I've wanted to do that all morning"

"Well I didn't say you could stop" I smirked, using the collar of his shirt to pull his lips back to mine. Despite never doing it before I removed his shirt effortlessly and soon more clothes followed suit.

Everything happened so fast but at the same time it was like everything slowed. Peter and I became the only two people in all the realms. At one point I felt like I was floating, with only him to keep me grounded. I dropped back down to earth and straight into his arms. There was no doubt about it now, I was his, completely his.

Afterwards we helped each other get dressed, taking turns to magic up clothes inbetween kisses. He finally dressed me in a purple sweater with a black dungaree skirt. I dressed him jeans with a green striped shirt.

"You look amazing if I do say so myself princess"

"Back at ya lost boy" I winked.


	21. Chapter 21

*Flashback*

Peter crawled out of the river Styx, his suit was torn from the souls trying to keep him in there, but he was helped by someone he had never met before.

"Hang on there Pan, I gotcha" Soon Peter was free and the stranger who had helped him was escorting him to Hades' place.

Upon Hades' throne was a man that definitely wasn't Hades. He saw the two approach and left but not without bowing to the stranger.

"No need to bow Arthur" chuckled the man. "Now Pan" commanded the man slumping into the throne. "Know who I am?" Pan shrugged in response and the man chuckled.

"I'm guessing you want something though"

"And what made you come to that conclusion?" the man leaned forward resting on his knees.

"You pulled me from the river which means you're a god, so what do you want from me?"

"There's someone I need you to take care of, and when I say that, I don't mean kill." Pan raised his brow at the god, unsure of what he would say next. "Remember that fairy you killed?"

"The one that was tasked with keeping Neverland safe?" The god nodded "What about her?"

"She has a successor that needs to learn all there is about the land before ruling it" The two stared at each other for a moment before the god continued. "I think you would be the perfect candidate so I am offering you a deal."

"More deals? I died, I shouldn't have to make more deals, the last one got me thrown in the river."

"Well this one will give you life again and may even get you a permanent pass to live in Neverland." The god paused, waiting for the information to sink in. "Interested?"

"All I have to do is train this successor?"

"And keep them alive long enough to get to Neverland." The boy paused before making his decision. 

"Okay, i'll do it, but how are you going to give me life?"

"I'm Zeus, King of the gods! I have my ways" Guffawed the man. "But beware of betrayal, it will either make or break you."

"Nothing can break me"

\-------------------------------------------------------  
Moira Pov

Peter and I went downstairs and out to the woods for some light training. The whole time we giggled and mucked about, I saw a whole new side to the boy I loved. We climbed the trees and swung from the branches, he even taught me how to make arrows. Soon it got dark and a strange sound came from my pocket, Killian's phone.

"Hey kid, it was a long shot that you still had this but come meet us at Granny's, there's something you gotta see."

"Sure thing, we're just around the corner."

A few minutes later we walked into Granny's and the room went silent.

"What's wrong?" I frowned looking around the room. Killian simply came over and hugged me, his hand holding my head to his chest. A small cry came from behind him that I knew wasn't Hope. Moving from Killian's embrace I peered around him to see a small basket and a very familiar blanket. "Peter?"

"What?"

"Not you, look" We both glanced into the basket and sure enough was the small child we had helped bring into the world. He saw me and instantly stopped crying, holding his hands up as if for me to hold him. I wasted no time and lifted the babe, wrapping his blanket tight. "Why are you here little one?"

Baby Peter held onto my finger and squeezed as hard as he could. Big Peter reached over, stroking the child's hair.

"He still has some magic" He smiled warmly. "But where's Lucia and Ed?" Mary Margaret silently held up a note, Peter read it aloud.

"We have used the magic provided to us to send our son to a safe place. Hopefully the magic that connects him to this earth will connect him to the one that gave it to him. If you are reading this then I hope you are the ones that helped bring my child into this world, please protect our Peter. 

We love you, our dear son, te amamos Peter. Till we meet again."

"But why would they send him to us?" I asked quietly. Peter's face was stoic. Without a word, he scanned the baby's memories, gasping at what he saw.

"Killian, David, Henry, Regina please follow me. Emma don't let her follow me" He pointed to me and headed to leave. "I'm sorry Moira"

"Peter what's happening?!" He turned and magicked me to the spot. He was angry but his face flashed with apology as he and the other four left.

As soon as he had gone far enough he released me. The tears fell down my cheeks as I held baby Peter close.

"Moira, why would he ask them to go with him?" Mary Margaret asked quietly.

"Well" I sniffed and handed her the baby. "If I had to guess, he took Killian because he knows that Killian would get him out alive. Regina because of her magic. David because of his skills with a sword and Henry just in case he needed to be killed." The women were horrified but Peter had acted quickly and had obviously made his choice of companions a while ago.

"You really think Henry would-" Started Mary Margaret.

"Yep" Emma and I said at the same time. We packed up and made our way back to the Jones house. Using magic I made a crib much like Hope's for baby Peter in my room. The women and I bathed the babes and took our time to dress them.

Without hesitating I used his mother's native tongue to speak to little Peter, grateful that I had remembered all of my lessons from school. Once he was fed and ready for bed, Mary Margaret taught me how to swaddle him and soon he was asleep. I spent the rest of the night teaching the women how to crochet to add new squares onto Peter's blanket.

Around Midnight everyone arrived home exhausted and covered in soot. straight away I dropped my work and ran to Peter. We held each other tight and his silence was enough.

"There was a fire" Started Killian. "A band of thugs had killed everyone in the villiage and burned everything to the ground."

"Luckily" Muttered Regina "We managed to escape on a very familiar ship."

"You found it?" Gasped Emma

"Aye, we did." Killian admitted sadly. "David and Henry went home to shower, I would quite frankly like to do the same."

I still held onto Peter. His face was stern but it was clear he was upset. "Show me" I whispered, lifting my hand to his head. He closed his eyes and removed my hand in response, holding it close to his chest. Softly he kissed me on the forehead and slowly made his way to sit down. With a soft touch he stroked the blanket that Lucia and I had worked on.

A small cry that I recognized as baby Peter's came from upstairs and I ran up to check on him. I listened to his cries and the only word I could make out was Mama.

"I know sweetie, it's going to be okay, you'll see" I held him close and stroked his wispy hair.

"We can't keep him" Came Peter's voice from behind me. "We can't take him to Neverland with us either."

"He needs to be with people who knew his parents, and we are the only ones left"

"Moira…."

"Don't "Moira" me Peter Pan" I growled turning around to face him "He needs us"

"But are we his best chance?" I paused, knowing that I would never be able to raise him, but wanting to with every fibre of my being.

"He……….."

"He can stay with us for a few days until we find him a good home." Suddenly I remembered his magic.

"He will need someone that knows magic, and the only magic is here in Storybrooke" Peter nodded but still wasn't swayed.

"A few days" 

"You would abandon another child to the world? Did you not learn your lesson last time?" I snapped, glaring into his eyes. He stepped back, knowing I had challenged him, blackmailed him almost. "I will not abandon those in need and he needs us"

Silently Peter left, not saying a word.

The next morning he had still not returned and I awoke with the rest of my family as we took turns feeding each baby and eating. Through the day Emma and I made a list of things that Baby Peter would need and eventually we went out to shop for them.

Getting two car seats into the bug was difficult but we managed it, eventually setting off into town. We shopped and spoke and laughed through the day taking advantage of a short break at Granny's to show off our haul and our bundles of joy.

As we sat, the bell jingled and Regina walked in with a very sullen Pan behind her.

"Moira, can I have a word?" I nodded and joined her outside. "Pan convinced me that the baby would need a strong home with magic competent parents and I think I can help with that." She shifted awkwardly on her feet as if unsure of what she was saying next. "I will introduce you to them tomorrow and you can…….."

"I can what?" The woman was wordless, pale, as if she was doing something bad. "Regina?" With a single sad look I knew exactly what she was doing. She was the distraction.

I blew into the diner to find a teary Emma and a missing car seat. The bag of things I had bought had also gone. I ran through the diner and even outside looking for a sign, but they were gone. Peter had stolen my only chance of ever experiencing motherhood, he had taken the only tie to my friend I had left.

Suddenly my anger filled me, I wasn't sad, I was vengeful, and his act of betrayal had made Peter Pan my target.


	22. Chapter 22

*Flashback*

Moira had always been average. Average height, weight smarts. She had never exelled at anything other than magic and she never revealed that to anyone. The only person who ever gave her compliments was Ellis but he was no friend. Whenever Moira confided in him, he would instantly tell her mother and she would be punished.

Moira learned to stay silent and to confide in noone. Quietly she wished that she could one day have a friend that she could trust. "Maybe a sister?" The girl sighed hopefully.

The star smiled "Patience" she whispered.

\-------------------------------------  
Pan Pov

Admittedly taking the baby wasnt the original plan. Regina and I had found a very good home for him but when they were faced with the possibility that he may have magic, they refused.

Regina offered to take the boy in but that was still too close to Moira. She had to leave and the child would hold her back.

With Regina's agreement, I contacted Zeus who admitted that he was willing to protect the child until he reached 8. The plan was to ask Moira first, worried she would say no, I took him.

Taking the baby meant breaking Moira's heart but she had a destiny to save Neverland and the child was holding her back. I handed the baby over to Zeus and his wife silently, only a look came from Zeus that was full of judgement.

"When he's old enough then he can come to Neverland and Moira will have her chance. Don't look at me like that, the island calls to her, she will be driven mad and the exhaustion will catch up to her and-"

"You really think you're doing this for her"

"I'm going to help her complete her destiny and get her her wings back." The god smirked.

"But is that what she wants?" A voice from behind me stopped my words and I felt my face pale.

"Pan, you better have a good explanation for this!" I turned to see Moira storming towards me. Her eyes glowed purple and her hair flowed behind her like a dark cape. She almost flew towards me in a clear rage, cutting my airway off with her forearm, her face inches from mine. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

I couldn't speak, my body frozen almost in fear, she was magnificently full of rage.

"They trusted him to us!" She almost screamed in my face "His mother saved your life and you can't even protect her child! You betrayed the very memory of them Peter Pan, you betrayed me!" Hurt flashed across her face and suddenly I remembered Zeus' words. Her hand raised, a ball of purple lightening aimed for my face.

"Beware of betrayal. It will either make or break you"

Slowly she started to calm. Her eyes closed and I could visibly see her counting as she pushed the anger down, the purple ball dissipating. Using magic to freeze me she slowly approached the god and his wife. "Sorry Moira, Pan made a deal" 

"What kind of sick deal involves a baby?" She growled turning to shoot daggers at me with her eyes.

"Lucia and Edward are in the underworld, the deal is that the boy grows with them and when he is old enough then he will be free to live a life with you."

"What do you get in return?" Hera stepped forward.

"My husband and I have been watching you for a few years" Answered the goddess. "You may remember our meeting in the museum?" Moira nodded "We saw how you dealt with your life and we watched you grow. The pleasure of seeing you fullfil your destiny is enough."

"Bull" Spat Moira. "What's the real deal?" Zeus gave me an exasperated look before answering her.

"You aren't part of the deal little fairy, you can't know the deal if you aren't part of it."

"Actually I am a part of it, stupid god" She sassed. "How do you think I found him so quickly? Motherly instinct?" Zeus sighed.

"Of course you did" He smiled warmly before handing her the child. "Pleasure doing business with you Little fairy."

"Indeed" and with that she vanished, unfreezing me as she left.

"We had a deal Zeus!" I yelled "That boy will hold her back."

"That boy will be her strength. I told you to watch out for betrayal, now all you have to do is either let it make you or break you."

"How did she know to find him?" I muttered, suddenly curious.

"She did the same thing you did, gave him some of her magic, and that makes him hers" Zeus and Hera vanished, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Using the same trick Moira did, I reached out and searched for my magic that resided in the child. As soon as I found him I headed straight for him, only to be hit with a wall that pushed me out of the house. I could sense her frustration, her fear and her sadness even from outside the protection spell.

Surrounding me was Emma, Killian and Regina, I realised I wasn't the only one being kept away.

"Moira!" I yelled but it wasn't enough, she couldn't hear me. Suddenly Tiny could be seen running down the street to meet us.

"She has a bean!" He yelled just as the flash could be seen from inside the house. The protection spell dropped but I didn't bother looking inside the house, she was gone.

Once again I searched for the dwindling amount of my magic left on the baby but it was gone, removed. Moira had cut me out, cut all of us out. All because of me.

"Taking him wasn't really the plan" Chastised Regina "The plan was to convince her that it was a good decision."

"She would have refused"

"No mate" Added Killian. "I'm sure she would have seen sense"

"We have to go after her" I admitted

"Oh really, and where would you suggest we start looking?" sassed Regina. I shook my head. Without my magic anywhere near them, she and the baby were alone and most likely unsafe.

"She wouldn't go to Neverland, he's too young, she wouldn't go to London, too many memories. Think think think" I chided myself. Moira once admitted to me that the first place she felt safe was at the inn with Lucia but it was gone and Lucia was dead. The second time she felt safe was storybrooke and she wasn't here, that left only two places where she could go.

"Emma, get a search for her uncles Michael and John. I know one of them is dead but the other should be a good place to look. I'll be back soon."

I vanished and reappeared in the first place Moira and I met. The alter that gave me life.

Retracing our steps that night I found myself near the cave, but it was empty save for a small letter on the floor.

"Pan

if you're reading this then well done, this was a potential spot but unfortunately for you, i'm not that stupid. Don't try my uncles either, they were cursed by the witch never to remember me.

I'm not stupid enough to go to Neverland and the inn is gone so good luck trying to find us. 

I would have let him go, I would have chosen you. Rumplestiltskin was right, you are and always will be a coward, afraid of failing.

I would have stayed in Neverland with you until the end of time, but you forced my hand. Giving a child willingly to a god is a bad move, idiot.

I was going to write some cute and sappy shit but i'm just too angry. Maybe in a few years I will forgive you for stealing my friend's child but until then………..

Goodbye Peter Pan, may you one day find happiness"

"You were my happiness" I whispered, allowing the tears to fall.


	23. Chapter 23

*Four years later*

"Come on PJ you can do it" I yelled to the small boy as he raced past his schoolmates, egg and spoon in hand.

The sun was beaming and the sweat was pouring but I didn't care. I pulled my cap lower over my face and carried on cheering.

I had raised Peter to the best of my ability. I always told him the truth about his family and the family that I had in storybrooke. I told him the real stories behind the fairytales and even helped him with his magic.

I had created a cuff to cut myself off a long time ago, I didn't want magic to be a major part of mine or Peter's life, I made sure he always tried to solve puzzles using his mind before resorting to magic to help. I watched as the little boy I cherished, grew into a marvellous little human, fluent in spanish and always good with his manners.

He ran over the finish line, coming in second and shaking the winner's hand before running over to high five me.

"I did it Mara!" 

"Yes you did munchkin, i'm so proud of you!" I responded, grinning at the fact he still couldn't say my name fully.

As we walked home from school he didn't stop talking about how much fun he had had. We got into the house to find a letter on the floor, it had only my name on it.

"PJ go get ready for a bath" The boy nodded and left, probably hearing the strain in my voice.

I didn't recognise the writing but my mind raced thinking who it was from. They had put the letter through the door themselves, there was no address on the envelope. I closed my eyes and opened it carefully. Tears pricked my eyes and threatened to fall as I read the first line.

"Moira

Before you start panicking, we knew where you were the whole time. We chose now to contact you because we need your help. I'm afraid there is someone here in storybrooke that needs you more than the normal world does.

You found a way to stop Neverland calling you and for that I commend you, but now it calls to Pan. He would have contacted you himself but since you left he has been inconsolable, all he does is work and sleep.

We have tried all we can to stop the calling but it is time. You must answer the call and face your destiny. We will take care of the child until he is of age to join you, we promise you that.

I would also like the chance to get to know you better, and so would your sisters. Please come home.

All our love, from everyone here in Storybrooke.

Captain K Jones" 

"Mara, why are you sad?" Came a little voice from the bathroom door. I sniffed and wiped my tears.

"How would you like a road trip?" His eyes grew wide.

"Are we finally going to Storybrooke" I grinned at the boy's excitement and nodded.

"But only if you take that bath!" I laughed.

The next day we set off, having many stops along the way to cool from the heat. As we approached the town line I felt myself stopping the car.

"Mara, why did we stop?" Asked the curious voice from the seat behind me.

"I'm just taking a deep breath munchkin, there's a lot of things I have to do"

"Can PJ help you?"

"Yeh sure you can baby" I smiled and restarted the car, feeling the magic wash over me as we passed over the line.

I pulled up outside the Jones household and took a deep breath before getting out of the car. A fluttering from the window curtain told me I had been seen but it wasn't until I started to get Peter out of the car that I heard my name being called.

"Moira?" Gasped Emma, smiling. She faltered slightly when she saw Peter jump from the car but she kept on smiling. "Look how you've grown little Peter, we haven't seen you since you were a baby"

"I'm not little, i'm a big boy"

"PJ" I chastised through gritted teeth.

"Sorry…." he muttered, lowering his head.

"Come on in kid, we're just about to go to Granny's for lunch." Emma smiled pulling me into a hug. I hugged back but not warmly, I wasn't ready for other people just yet.

PJ ran in but stopped when he laid eyes on the pirate in a black long sleeved shirt and grey shorts.

"Hullo lad, and who might you be"

"You're captain Hook!" gasped Peter, Killian just laughed.

"That I am but I prefer to be called Killian" He held out his good hand to the small boy and to my surprise Peter didn't hesitate to shake it. "Killian Jones at your service young master"

"Jones? I'm Jones too, i'm Peter Jones but Mara calls me PJ"

"Well then young Jones, it seems like you're already part of the family." Grinned the pirate looking up at me warmly.

"When do I get my own ship?"

"PJ" I giggled, Killian and Emma laughed.

"You hungry kid?" Asked Emma, he nodded and she called up the stairs. "Hope, come on, we're going to Granny's"

Down the stairs bounded a girl the same size as Peter. Unlike his tanned skin and dark hair she was blonde and pale, just like her mother. "Are you Peter and Moira?" She asked in a delicate voice.

"I'm PJ and that's Mara, we've come for the summer" Grinned the boy. Killian gave me a side glance and I gave him a stern nod.

The walk to Granny's was uneventful but a feeling in the pit of my stomach left me uneasy. The bell chimed as Hope and PJ went in first. As I joined them all eyes turned to me, including a pair of dark green ones that I hadn't been expecting to see.

"PJ come sit next to me" Giggled Hope, pulling the attention of the green eyes to her. I saw his confusion as he studied the child, before realisation came over his face. His eyes snapped back to mine but instead of the anger I expected, there was only sadness.

He had filled out over the past four years, his muscle tone clear under his shirt but not too clear. His face held the same stubble as usual but his eyes were rimmed red with large dark circles round them. I watched as he studied me too. My hair was even longer now and instead of the skinny twig that I always was, I, like him, had put on some more muscle.

Before I could speak a word, PJ had come up to me and started pulling me to join him at the table. As I sat, the bell chimed on the door behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know that Peter had gone.

We talked and ate but everything felt strange to me. Four years ago I would have felt at home sat talking to my family, but now I felt lost, as if something was missing.

We walked back to the house and PJ was telling everyone of the sports day events when a strange music filled my ears. I told everyone to go ahead and followed the sound into the woods. The music was coming from a little cabin sat next to the well. It felt as though it was pulling on my soul until suddenly it stopped and the cabin door opened to reveal a face I had half expected.

"I wasn't expecting you to be able to hear that, noone else does." Admitted Peter, holding his pipes in his hand.

"Well then I guess noone else feels lost." I sighed. "Neither did I until I came here" 

"Well then why did you come?"

"I got a letter" I took a shakey step forward. "It said that you needed help"

"I don't need help" he growled stepping back. I gently touched the cuff around my wrist.

"Yes you do, and i'm going to give you what you need"

"I don't need anything from you Moira, you need to leave"

"Yes I do" His eyes snapped to meet mine. "I need to go to Neverland, fix what's broken and then come back here to spend the rest of my life with the one person that has never hurt or betrayed me."

"You found someone else?" He asked quietly

"Yeh I did" I admitted, Peter looked hurt. "We helped bring him into this world remember? You kidnapped him." Peter shifted, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry" He muttered. Suddenly my heart hurt, my anger washed away and guilt filled my chest. I realised that I had left him, in a town where everyone hated him.

"I don't know why you're apologising, I don't have any cookies" I smirked slightly at the memory and after a second so did he. After a beat, his pipes dropped to the floor, he almost ran towards me and grabbed my face with his hands, bringing his lips down onto mine.

I deepened the kiss and threw my arms around his neck as his hands scooped me up. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he pushed me gently against a nearby tree.

After a few minutes we pulled apart panting for air, his forehead pressed against mine.

"Would it be safe to say you missed me princess?"

"Only if you admit you missed me"

"Every day" He gasped, bringing his lips back to mine.

With ease he carried me inside the cabin and threw me gently onto the bed. That night was rushed, quick, hungry. Clothes flew and mouths kissed everywhere until the two of us were once again gasping for air.

A feeling washed over me, a sense of happiness, belonging. I realised that as long as I was with Peter I would never be lost.


	24. Chapter 24

*Flashback*

After almost a year of searching, the family were just about to give up when a strange email reached Emma at the station.

"To whom it may concern,

I believe you are on the search for one Moira Jones.

You will be pleased to know that she isnt far away

see attached."

The email was untraceable but the attatchment showed Moira and Peter posing for a baby group in Boston.

"After all this time she was only four hours away, clever girl" Smirked Emma as she printed the photo to put in a frame at home.

\-----------------------------------------------  
Moira pov

After a while led together in silence, I finally plucked up the courage to speak.

"Peter" he hummed in response. "I'm sorry for leaving"

"I'm sorry for frightening you enough for you to leave, I thought………..well I thought that you would be better off without him around to distract you"

"PJ is the best thing that ever happened to me" I smiled.

"What about meeting me?" His brow raised.

"Meh" I replied, gesturing a seesaw motion with my hand. Peter gasped in feigned shock and tickled me. I giggled and screeched until I saw the time on the clock above his fireplace. "I gotta go, I told him I wouldn't be long"

"Come on, i'll magic us to the door" 

Within minutes we were dressed and entering the house. Instantly I was set upon by a bundle of excited energy covered in glitter.

"Look Mara, i'm a fairy like you!" PJ "flew" around the room with a set of tulle wings, glitter like a trail behind him. Hope was the same and Killian's hair was almost gold with the amount of glitter that had been dumped in it.

"I assumed that's where you'd be love, everything alright?" He smiled at Peter and I before shaking his head and letting a torrent of glitter hit the floor.

"parece un trabajo para la ducha Peter"

"¿tengo que?" The boy whined back.

"Up the stairs, both of you" I laughed.

"What did you say to him?" Muttered Killian. I smiled warmly.

"I told him that it looked like a job for the shower and he replied "do I have to"" Killian and Peter chuckled at the quirkiness of the boy. Emma started up the stairs.

"I got this" She laughed, holding up swimsuits for them.

Killian shook his head again allowing more glitter to fall out, before speaking.

"You told him that you would be here for just the summer?" The pirate chided.

"Well he has to go back to school and we have a home, we can't just give it all up"

"Send him to school here, get a new home here, stay here with us, i'm sure someone can make a portal connecting here to Neverland."

"It wont be the same, he needs consistancy."

"And you need family"

"And Neverland needs you" Added Peter. "Don't you think it's waited long enough?"

"Don't you start!" I snapped.

"Moira" Sighed Killian "Pan is right, we have all waited long enough for you to come here"

"You asked me to come here because Peter was struggling"

"You came back for me? I wasn't struggling" Added Peter

"The callings?" He shifted.

"Yeh I guess those have been getting rather painful" He admitted. An awkward pause settled over us before Killian stood.

"Tell her the truth, i'm off to help Emma" Killian bounded up the stairs without another word. I crossed my arms waiting.

"Fine" Peter sighed. "They have been almost killing me, the last one went on for about an hour until my chest felt like it was on fire."

"But why has it been so strong for you? It wasn't like that when you were…..your previous self"

"True but I wasn't me."

"Peter I have fought too hard to get PJ well educated and safe, what kind of person would I be bringing him to live here? There's a new bad guy every month."

"Fine. Do whatever" Peter shrugged. "But now he has seen the family he can have, are you really willing to deny him the family you grew up wanting?" I paused, he got me hook line and sinker and he knew it.

"Bad form Pan, low blows like that are gunna cost you" I sighed. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on mine.

"Yeh I know, but now I have forever to make up for it."

We were interrupted by the return of the family coming down the stairs, Hope had obviously gone to bed.

"Mara, Emma had to use magic to make the glitter go away. We not the only ones with magic" He grinned hugging me tightly, his new pajamas crisp under my fingers.

"That's great bud, maybe if you're good then she can teach you a few new things" The boy grinned even more until his gaze turned to Peter.

"Hi" the boy tested.

"Hi"

"Who are you?" Peter rested on his knees in front of the boy to look him in the eyes.

"Wanna take a guess? Moira said you're smart so lets see if you can figure it out after three questions" The boy comically put his hand to his chin and stroked a pretend beard.

"How old are you?"

"Technically the same age as Moira" The boy stopped to look to me for confirmation. 

"That doesn't help" PJ muttered to himself.

"23" I whispered. The boy silently "ooh"ed with his mouth and then went back to staring at Peter. After a few moments, the second question came.

"Hmmm do you have magic?" Peter nodded and waved his hand over his own shirt changing it from black to green. Another clue.

PJ took his time in answering the last question, looking around the room and stopping to look at Killian's hook. I could almost hear the cogs whir in his little head before he loudly proclaimed in both shock and awe.

"YOU'RE PETER PAN!!" Grinned the boy. We all laughed as he tackled Peter in a bear hug. "Mara said if I was ever to meet you that I was to say thank you for letting me live" Peter had no choice but to hug the boy back.

"You're welcome but how did you figure it out." Smiled Peter.

"Green eyes, green shirt, friends with captain hook and Mara said that you have magic too" Peter chuckled.

"Wow Moira was right, you really are smart." Confirmed Killian.

"I'm the smartest in my class" PJ proclaimed proudly "I'm even smarter than Hailey, but Moira says that I can't brag" The boy looked up at me sheepishly as the family laughed again. Suddenly PJ yawned, the excitement of the day finally getting to him.

"Hora de acostarse, bedtime" I smiled to the small boy, holding him in a tight hug. Killian escorted us up the stairs and into Hope's room. 

Looking at what used to be my room brought on a whole new range of feelings that I just wasn't expecting. Hope was asleep in the bed that remained in the same spot and a small space had been cleared for PJ in the same place where Peter used to sleep.

PJ fell asleep in seconds whispering "buenas noches Mara"

"Sleep tight baby"

I returned downstairs and took the silence as an excuse not to talk, instead heading to the kitchen for some tea.

"Moira" Emma spoke clearly from behind me. "You shouldn't waste more time."

"Killian said he wanted to get to know me better, so come on pirate" I sassed, throwing my walls up. "Come and know me better man"

Sure enough, Killian sat and the questions began. My life in Boston, PJ and his grades, my lack of friends, my favourite colour (still purple). 

Then the conversation switched to the family I had left behind in Storybrooke, Ruby Red and her wife Dorothy had adopted a pack of wolves, Alice and Robin were engaged, Dr Whale had quit to become a mortitian, Jeffersen had become a grandfather, Tiny had finally been convinced to grow more beans, and Neal had graduated top of his class in medical school.

"What about Henry?" I tested.

"Henry and Lucy moved back to the enchanted forest after Jacinda………" started Emma, unable to finish. Killian held her hand, but Peter finished for both of them.

"She died" Peter stated plainly. Aticipating my next question, he continued. "We were visited by the daughter of someone very powerful, she was searching for her lover. The daughter of the sea witch suddenly hit storybrooke with a mass of rain and lightning. Jacinda had helped the man escape from the witch and she had to pay."

"What happened?"

"We found Jacinda the next morning, she had drowned and was encased in seaweed." The silence in the room was deafening. 

"So how are you going to get to Neverland?" Killian asked after a few minutes. "Tiny refuses to let you have a bean after-"

"Yeh I was hoping I could borrow your ship?"


	25. Chapter 25

*Flashback*

Moira arrived in a small town in Boston with nothing but a pile of magic money and false documents. According to the state of Boston, Moira was an orphaned single mother with her son that was born in her old home in the woods.

Over the course of four years she falsified doctors notes and blood test results using small amounts of her magic. It almost killed her to be so dishonest but it was nesscesary so that noone would suspect that she wasn't Peter's mother.

Moira made sure that the boy never wanted for anything, he was kind and honest. She told him stories and smothered him with affection until he begged her to stop. She vowed to always make sure he knew he was loved.

Multiple times she thought about returning to storybrooke so that she wouldn't have to lie anymore, but then she thought about how everyone banded together to take Peter from her and suddenly she had the strength to continue again.

She made friends with other moms and other kids but noone ever came close to being trusted. Moira had put up a wall so thick that not even the raised eyebrow of Peter Pan could send it crashing down, or so she thought.

\---------------------------------------  
Moira Pov

I spent the whole night preparing the Jolly Roger to sail again. With the realms open and nowhere to go by ship, Killian had left the poor girl to sit in the docks for four years.

I cleaned her up and replaced what needed replacing and fixed what needed to be fixed. Just before dawn Peter finally managed to get me to sleep for an hour with the promise of a big breakfast.

Sure enough dawn came and we returned to the Jones house to find jones', charmings, Mills', Zelena and even Gideon Gold had arrived to join us in our feast. PJ ate as if he hadn't eaten for years.

"Moira don't you feed the boy?" Chuckled David. PJ responded by shovelling a whole pancake in his face, syrup dripped down his chin and Gideon took the chance to wipe it using magic from across the table.

"You have magic too" Gasped the boy almost choking. Gideon laughed and waitied for the boy to finish before answering some questions.

PJ then went around the room asking who everyone is, what their fairytale name is and whether they have magic. When he got to me, he didn't expect my answer.

"Im Moira, i'm the daughter of the purple fairy of Neverland, one day I will have to return the island to its rightful state after someone" I glared at Pan jokingly "Couldn't stop filling it with dark magic."

"So you will have to go to Neverland?" I nodded "Can I come too?"

"When you're older munchkin"

"So you're going without me?" I knew that tone, he was breaking, I acted quickly and ran around the table to talk to him in Spanish so that noone else could understand.

"Sweetheart, i'll have to go to save the island, it's hurting Peter"

"But you promised you would never leave me"

"And I wont, I will always be in your heart just like your mama and papa."

"Will I have to stay here?"

"With your family, yes, get to know them and learn with them and then when you are old enough, you can join me"

"How old is old enough?"

"Another four years?" With that the boy exploded into tears. I escorted him gently out of the room switching back to English now that we were alone. "PJ baby I know it's hard but Neverland is dangerous, plus we are trying to find a way to make a portal so that once the island is safe, you can visit."

"I wont get to stay?" I shook my head and the boy came into my arms. Even though I was the one he was upset with, I was the only one he could find comfort in. After a few minutes he wiped his face and looked me in the eyes. "You promise only four years"

"Yes Yes I promise"

"Will you write to me?"

"Yes, i'll even see if I can visit from time to time"

"You promise you're going to save it" I held the boy's hand and slowly removed my cuff.

Straight away Neverland called to me as if sensing me and PJ jerked his hand back as quickly as he could.

"Imagine that, a thousand times warmer and louder and then you may know what Peter feels." I whispered, stroking the boy's face as the echoes of the island floated around my head. "I have to go to save Neverland."

"Will we ever come back?"

"Will you want to?" He shooked his head and snuggled once again into my arms.

"One final promise?"

"Anything munchkin"

"Have lots of fun? I'm sure i'll be safe here, you wont have to worry about me."

"I always worry about you" PJ gave me a look "But I promise that inbetween fighting darkness and monsters I will make sure to jump off the waterfall a few times." He smiled and we hugged again.

The whole day was one of fun. All of us went to the beach to work off the huge breakfast. Some soon left for work, leaving Peter, PJ, Hope, Mary Margaret and I in the waves. Lunch was a quick donut break in Granny's and then off for some archery practice.

PJ loved learning about all the parts of Hope's bow before being able to fire it. Peter and I raced but I was so rusty I couldn't even hit the tree without using my magic.

"Haven't I ever told you that cheaters never win" Chuckled Peter, throwing me to the floor and tickling me.

"Last time he said that, things didn't go well." Called out Mary Margaret, giggling at my squeals. Peter stopped to place a kiss to my forehead which was spotted by PJ.

"Eeewww, you're in love!" Yelled the boy, pointing at us. Peter chuckled and helped me to stand.

"Got a problem with that?" Peter asked the boy, winking. "I'll fight you for her"

"You're on" Cackled PJ, running forward and play tackling Peter to the ground. Peter fell and play wrestled the boy for five minutes until PJ fell a bit too hard to the ground. Everyone stopped, worried about the gash on his head. Very calmly I stepped forward.

"Dizzy?"

"No"

"Feeling sick?" He shook his head allowing a trail of blood to trickle down the side of his face. "Remember what to do?"

Calmly the boy waved his hand over his face and slowly the cut vanished. PJ smiled proudly at himself before once again heading for Peter.

"No, you win mate, you win" Laughed Peter holding his hands up.

"You don't wanna fight for her? Wow, you're a bad boyfriend" Giggled the boy. Peter furrowed his brow but laughed the statement off.

Slowly we made our way back to the house and Mary Maragaret took the chance to check PJ before his bath. We settled them into bed and just before we said goodnight, PJ pulled me close.

"Mara" He whispered before switching to spanish. "Do you love Peter?"

"I think so, I haven't thought about it for ages. We did share true love's kiss"

"Really? Like Snow White and David?" I nodded. "You can go to Neverland if you want, i'll keep practising until i'm as good as Peter"

"No my love, keep practising until you're better than him" I smiled and hugged the boy close. "Good night my beautiful boy, i'll see you soon yeah?"

Soon he was asleep and I returned to the ship to find it complete. Killian and david had been fixing it up all day. "We also persuaded Tiny for a bean or two" Said Killian proudly, holding up one of the small things.

"Well that will make things easier" Admitted Peter from behind me. "Ready to go?"

"Come on Moira, i'll teach you how to sail like a true captain." Grinned Killian as David stepped off the walkway and pulled me into a hug.

"Say goodbye to everyone for me? And don't let PJ near soda, he goes so hyper, and make sure to practice spanish with him and to add squares to his blanket, one a week and-"

"Moira" Sighed the prince, smiling. "I'm pretty sure we can handle anything he dishes out. Killian have you got that return bean?"

"In my pocket mate, come on you two!"

We boarded almost silently, taking one last look at the town.

"We can always come back to visit" Whispered Peter.

"And what if they can't make a portal?" Peter held me close.

"Let's just keep the hope that they can."

Together we lifted the anchor and followed Killian's orders until we were safely away from the dock. Killian showed me all I needed to know and even let me steer for a while.

Soon it was time to throw the bean and Killian asked Peter to be the one to throw it. The portal opened and through we went, coming up in front of a dark island.


	26. Chapter 26

*Flashback*

Ellis watched as his friend and the witch were cast out of town. As he ran, frightened of the girl he had helped to raise he prayed to anyone who would listen for protection.

As he approached the town line, a figure stood in his way. "Protection I can give but power would be much better."

"Who-?" Slowly Hera stepped out of the shadows, a glowing orb in her hands.

"If you ever want to take me up on the offer I give then just open this orb. Protection will come to you in the form of a dark power that resides in here." As Ellis reached out she spoke again. "But be warned human, if you are defeated your power will vanish and you will be vunerable."

"Will this power give me the revenge I seek?"

"And more" Purred the goddess, holding the orb out. "Little tip, fairies hate fire." 

\-------------------------------------------  
Moira Pov

The sky was just about light enough to see the devastation that had laid waste to the island. The trees were all dead, charred and burnt. Neverland had been burning. Suddenly I was filled with guilt, this was my fault, if I had just allowed Peter to take me straight there after stopping the witch then maybe none of this would have happened.

"It isn't your fault Moira, I started the devastation, I could have come here and tried to save it without you but I don't have the right magic."

As if on cue the island called to me, it was a pained cry, full of torment and anguish. Using my magic I sped up the ship and as we got nearer to the shore, I jumped, using my magic once again to run across the water.

Once my feet hit land I felt the remaining magic of the island surge around me, I heard Peter calling me in the distance but the pull of the island was stronger. I allowed it to pull me through the trees, my feet barely hitting the ground as I ran between the trees.

Suddenly I stopped at a huge tree. It seemed to be the only living thing left on the island, its bark still brown and its leaves still green. I reached my hand out to touch the small carving that was engraved in the bark. It was a language I had never even seen before, but as I touched the markings, they glowed with a bright purple light that seemed to warm my soul.

Out zipped a small purple ball that spun around me three times before floating in front of me as if waiting. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned to see Peter and Killian, their faces in awe. Slowly I reached for the light, watching it floating gently. 

As my fingers connected a sudden burst of magic spread through my body and rested in my back. The purple light grew until a woman stood before me, her face unknown to me but the two behind me gasped.

"Mother?" I whispered.

"You finally came home" Spoke the apparition, smiling a smile that only a mother could.

Suddenly the pressure in my back grew, I dropped to the ground as the magic swirled in my body. Then with a pop, it was done. The apparition of my mother was gone and the tree finally started to succumb to the darkness around it.

Instinctively I reached out and poured everything I had into the tree and through its roots, into the ground of the island itself.

Slowly the island regrew, the trees sprouted new leaves, the sun started to rise in the sky and the devastation started to vanish, replaced by new life. Birds started to chirp in the trees and suddenly I could feel a small weight on my shoulder.

"Hey Zip" I smiled to the small bluebird. He chirped back confidently. "What do you mean i'm like you now?"

"Your wings" The bird sang before flying off into the treetops. But I didn't have time to look or even register my new appendages when a dark voice boomed over the island.

"You can't defeat me, little fairy, I know all your weaknesses, all your dreams, I will squish you like the bug you are."

Suddenly a figure appeared before me, pushing me and severing my connection to the tree. It stood proudly in a black cape with a hood over its hair.

"Remember me little darling?" It said, removing the hood. I shook my head at the man in front of me, I was sure I had never seen him before. Peter and Killian helped me up to face the creature and I could feel Peter touching something on my back.

"Peter that tickles" I giggled, feeling the whoosh of something behind me.

"How can you not remember me? None of you?!" The man started to get angry before a look of realisation over came him. "The sheild, of course"

Suddenly I felt a wave wash over me and looking up I came face to face with someone I had never meant to forget. "Ellis?"

"Now you see me" He growled holding his hands to the sky and generating black lightening, shooting it into the air. "Are you afraid little girl?"

"Of you? Playing dress up? Never" I witted back confidently. In truth I was petrified of my friend being engulfed in the darkness, but I squashed the feelings down.

"You should be" His lips curled into a menacing grin as the lightening around him flew into the trees surrounding us. Instantly they were ablaze, the leaves vanishing as quickly as they had appeared. Once again the island screamed.

"Stop Ellis, just stop please" I cried.

"It's too late, you are weak and it's my chance to stop you now!!" Bellowed the man, shooting more and more dark fire into the island. I turned to Peter and Killian, unsure of what to do but knowing that I had to protect them both.

With a wave of my hand I sent them back to the ship, and sent the ship further out to sea. I knew they would find a way back but by then it would be too late.

Using the island as a guide I found my way to the camp that Peter used to share with the lost boys. It was a pile of ash that hurt to look at but now I knew my new heading. Skull rock.

As predicted, Ellis followed me over the water. He used his cape as a tool to fly over the waves as I tried and failed to use my wings, resorting to running over the water again, using my wings to speed me across.

Once in skull rock I noticed the timer that Peter had told me about. All the sand was at the bottom, a sign of Peter's time that had run out. Carefully I hid behind it, calling for something I didn't even know would answer.

Suddenly a voice appeared next to me. "Moira" Nodded the shadow calmly.

"How do I stop him? Any ideas?"

"Just one"


	27. Chapter 27

Moira pov

The shadow had explained all he could to me, but his magic and his help came at a price I didn't know if I was ready to give. I nodded him on his way and hid as well as I could, using an aversion spell.

As I sat waiting for the shadow to return a rather ecstatic Ellis arrived and started to sing.

"Oh where oh where has my fairy gone,  
oh where oh where can she be.  
With her purple wings and her pitch black hair,  
she cannot hide from me"

A sharp cackle followed his song as he smashed the timer above me, leaving me under a pile of sand. I used my magic and filled my lungs with air only to feel myself be pulled from the mess by my hair.

As easily as throwing a ball across a room, he threw me into the opposing wall. I felt something crack but quickly I fixed it and stood again, only to be kicked back into the wall by a foot to my stomach. My head collided with the rock and for a small second I thought I saw concern flash on his face.

"Stupid pathetic girl, you destroyed your mother and now I will destroy you!"

"Stupid Wendy bird destroyed herself!" I yelled, using Pan's nickname. "What do you care anyway, its not like she was your mother."

"SHE WAS AS GOOD AS!" screamed the man, using his magic to throw me once again across the room, my newfound wings scraping across the stone floor. Lifting my hand I summoned the sand from the timer to do my bidding. it flowed around the man in a cyclone, buffeting him and dropping into his lungs. 

Slowly he started to suffocate but his magic resisted me and he easily expelled the sand with a simple flick of his wrist, sending the mound to me. I defended easily enough and created a barrier, blocking anything from reaching me.

Just then the shadow and his cavalry arrived. Hundreds of shadows engulfed the man, sending him to his knees. Pan's shadow approached me and helped me to stand. Suddenly Ellis dropped, his body empty, his shadow now one of the hundreds above me.

Pan's shadow nodded and they took their leave. "Wait!" I called after the shadows "Why not do that sooner?"

"We needed your command my lady" bowed Pan's shadow before taking off into the night.

I walked out of skull rock and stared at the island before me. "I could always leave, it will heal itself" I whispered to noone before using my magic over the water.

Slowly I made my way back to the tree and rested my hand once again on it's bark. "You will heal wont you?" A voice behind me answered.

"My darling, the magic holding this island together lies in you now, you must return it." I turned to face the source of the voice.

"The shadow's price?"

"Will help restore this island, it is your destiny"

"It was always my destiny to die?" Slowly the apparition of my mother nodded before vanishing once again.

I could hear Peter and Killian calling for me but they were too far away. With one huge push and a deep breath, I sent everything I could through the tree and into Neverland. The sun burst through as the island regrew in a single wave. As my magic left me I could hear screaming, it took a moment for me to realise that it was my scream.

I felt my light dim, my damaged wings vanish and my eyes grow heavy. I gave my all to the island as the shadow had asked, my price for their magic. My destiny, my life. I dropped to the ground, finally feeling the warmth of Neverland's sun on my face.

I could suddenly feel arms engulf me and hot tears drop onto my forehead. I couldn't open my eyes to see but I knew by how tightly he held me that it was Peter. Slowly I let go, embraced by the one I loved, as I fell into the dark pit of everlasting sleep.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
And then I woke up.

The sky was red and there was a warm hand holding mine, pulling me into an embrace.

"Oh niña, you did so well" It took a moment for me to notice that both Edward and Lucia were holding me as parents do for their child, I hugged back, unsure of where I was. 

"We are forever in your debt, Moira" Edward smiled, stroking my hair with his hand.

"Hey niña, you look good in black." 

I looked down and sure enough I was in a fitted black tank top with leather trousers clinging to everything. My hair was like a cape around my shoulders and down my back and my feet were encased in black heeled boots that i'm sure Regina would have killed for.

"Who's in charge here?" I muttered, feeling instantly angry at my predicament. Lucia simply pointed and I stormed off, my heels clicking on the concrete.

The pair followed me into a throne room where a man sat on the throne with a stack of papers next to him. "Arthur" coaxed Lucia behind me. The man called Arthur didnt look up from his papers but greeted her nevertheless.

"No lucia, I cannot give you another viewing to see your son today, he is in safe hands and will remain to do so until the day he joins us."

"Arthur" she tested. "I am not the one who wishes to speak with you." Finally the man looked up at me and his face spread into a wide grin.

"Ah, Moira, finally, we thought we had you on your eighth birthday but you really pulled through" He stood and approached me, which wasn't the best of moves. "See dear I can't send you back, I don't have the power so I suggest you get your fairy butt back outside and soak up some of that afterlife"

He dared to stand nose to nose with me, but luckily I was in heels. I dropped the acting king to the ground and dug my heel straight into his crown jewels, resulting in a rather high pitched squeal.

"Listen here buddy, i'm looking for Zeus, and anyone who stands in my way will find themselves with not just crushed crown jewels, they will be removed crown jewels, got it?" The man nodded pathetically and breathed a sigh of relief when I removed my heel to walk over to his throne. 

I slumped into the moulded obsidian and slung my legs over the arms, producing an apple. "Hey Artie"

"Arthur"

"Whatever, what would happen if I ate something here that i'm usually allergic to?" The man shrugged and I nonchalantly bit into the fruit, using my tongue to soak up the juice off my lips. I closed my eyes, savouring the taste I had wanted to taste for over twenty years. 

"That isn't your throne fairy"

"Neither is it yours Artie"

"Arthur" Growled the man. I smirked and took another bite of my apple.

"What are you doing?" Asked Edward, both confused and intimidated by my show.

"Waiting, dear papa"

"For what Nina, you're dead, what could you be waiting for?" A figure appeared behind the woman but she seemed not to notice.

"Him." I stated plainly, as the three of them turned to face the newcomer. "You lied to me"

"You never asked what your prophecy really was" My apple dropped to the ground with a thunk at the god's words.

"To save Neverland, you seemed to miss out the dying part" The god feigned shock.

"Did I?" Suddenly I felt myself flying over to the man, the force of my push knocking him to the ground, my heel in his neck. "I must have forgotten that part"

"Send me back" The god king pushed me back with magic. I hit the floor and rolled into a standing position just in time to feel a bolt of lightening wrap around me. The god flew into my face and smirked, his breath reeking of wine.

"No, I think i'll keep you, now I see what Pan saw in you, you're a little firecracker aren't you, I like fire"

"Careful, those that play with fire tend to get burnt" I growled, repeating the words I had once said to Peter a long time ago. "Send. Me. Back!" I felt the heat of the lightening burn marks into my body.

"What price will you give me, dead fairy?" The man once again came nose to nose with me. "Oh that's right, you're dead, you have nothing. Not even your wings to trade."

The god laughed and released me to the ground. Rather quickly the marks of his attack faded. "Give me my wings and my life" The god turned, amused, ready to return a witty quip. "And I will pass on control of Neverland to you" The god paused.

"And why would I want that stinking island when I have the power of-"

"Because that was the plan all along, you knew it would come to this, that all I would have to get back to that boy is nothing but Neverland."

"You could trade me Pan"

"Then no wings, just my life for Neverland." The god smirked, by adding two to my deal I had the room to remove one. He thought he had tricked me, but he was in human form and humans show a lot more than they let on.

His lip quivvered and he paused a little too long thinking about the deal. He had been watching me for so long but had never really seen. "Your end game has been obvious from the start, even going as far as to corrupt Ellis to get my attention. I would even go so far to bet that you were the one that told the witch about me." The god went to speak but I interrupted, standing to finally face my real tormentor.

"You have wanted neverland the whole time but the only one who could pull the power from the tree was me, and I had to do it willingly, thank you blood magic. You needed me beaten and broken so that Pan and I would see eye to eye and hopefully fall in love to have true love's kiss and break Odessa's spell. You then sent Ellis to kill Edward and Lucia to give me PJ but that part I don't really understand unless….."

"You needed something to get back to, something to trade Neverland for"

"To get to PJ" The god smirked. "Touche Zeus, you win"

Lucia and Edward were crestfallen that they had been killed as part of a plan, they held each other tightly, Lucia sobbing.

"Neverland is yours Zeus, just send me back to PJ"

"Not to your precious Peter Pan?" I felt my anger spark again, I looked up at the god through my lashes.

"You ever think about being the cause for harming another person that I love then I will find whatever it was that killed your pathetic brother, and use it on every single god that I can find, and if you so much as think about hiding on your mountain, I will sell my very soul to get there and destroy all those that you love before finally destroying you. This I swear to you King of the gods, you cross me again and I will make it so that you watch your loved ones die before finally succumbing to death yourself."

The god simply smirked uttering a single word before waving me back to the land above.

"Deal"


	28. Chapter 28

Pan Pov

Killian and I watched as Moira breathed her last breath, her life gone. I felt myself freeze, holding her lifeless body to my chest, wishing I could give my life in return.

"Pan" Whispered Killian "She will want you to protect the boy" I nodded at his truth and let my tears fall, unable to save her but able to protect the one who needed it most.

Slowly we made our way to the ship and laid her carefully in the captain's cabin. I kissed her forehead once more before going to help Killian.

"I don't think i've ever seen Neverland so vibrant" muttered the captain.

"I have, a long time ago" I sighed. "She made it perfect again." The captain and I watched the island as we sailed away. After a minute of open sea, he threw the bean and we arrived back in view of storybrooke once again. 

As we pulled into port, David was surprised to see us back so soon and even cracked a joke. "Forget something boys?" his smile faded as he studied our faces. "What happened?" He started to look around before bounding onto the ship.

He found what he was looking for in the captain's cabin. Moira's body, still and silent. He dropped to his knees, holding her hand. "It's not even been minutes"

"Actually mate" interrupted the pirate "it's been a very long day"

We all sat for an hour on the deck of the jolly roger just passing Killian's rum bottle around until some familiar faces joined us.

Mary Margaret, Emma, Regina and PJ all arrived on deck. "We were just about to start a search party for you and we find you guys haven't even left port." sassed Regina.

"We have both left and returned your majesty, one crewmate lighter." Grumbled Killian.

"Is Mara in Neverland? Is she having fun?" I kneeled in front of the boy and smiled as warmly as I could.

"Why don't you and Mary margaret go get some ice cream?" I smirked.

"But Mara doesn't let me have ice cream"

"Shh!" I put a finger to his lips. "Our secret"

Just as the two were about to leave Regina stopped them. "No hang on, Pan wouldn't have given up the chance to stay on Neverland and after four years pining after that girl he would never let her go just like that" She glared at me before pointing her gaze at David and Killian. "What happened?"

Suddenly a huge clap of lightening landed on the deck. Thunder rumbled all around us and suddenly a voice could be heard through the din. It was a very familiar and angry voice.

"….you aren't even that good looking you slimy insignificant god……" The voice shouted "And another thing-"

"Moira?" Gasped Killian. The figure turned and I had never seen a more beautiful creature in my life.

Her silken dark curls cascaded down her back, her outfit was black and leather, her blue eyes circled with black and her heels looked like they could tear a man's throat out. Her lips were a dark shade and parted slightly when she saw us.

"Well i'll be damned, the god finally had some sense" She smirked. "Oh no wait, not damned, not dead." She held her hands up triumphantly and did a small bow.

"Mara!" Yelled the boy running into her embrace. "I thought you were going to save neverland"

"I did puddin, noone said anything about having to stay" She winked at the boy and he hugged her again.

"But how?" Asked Emma

"I gave everything I had" She muttered stroking the boy's head "But I had to come back to this little tyke" She giggled, ruffling his locks.

"You look good in black Mara" smiled the boy.

"Your mama said the same thing" The boy's eyes widened with surprise.

"You saw mama?"

"And papa" She grinned "They have been watching you every day and even sending you messages." The two grinned at each other. 

Soon her eyes lifted to me and I froze at her beauty. Slowly everyone got the message and left the ship to us, blackmailing PJ with ice cream. She walked past me to the cabin to talk privately and I couldn't help but notice as her hair swished that her back was devoid of two certain things.

I shut the door behind me and we stood silently for a few seconds before she spoke. "I had to give him control of Neverland"

"Okay" She turned, her beauty once again striking me. "You need to wear black more often pirate" I winked.

"Peter as much as I love the banter with you, I need to know why the hell he wanted Neverland."

"Because it was his to begin with." I saw the shock on her face and smirked, reaching forward to lift her chin with the crook of my finger.

"Neverland was a safe haven for those to visit in their dreams, never aging or growing, but the god entrusted the power of the island to a certain fairy, asking her to take care of it while he ruled elsewhere. The island was used as an inbetween for the afterlife, whenever Zeus didn't know where to send someone, he would send them to neverland. following?"

She nodded and I continued.

"He passed the power onto the fairy and she ruled well, until me. When I took over, the island became mine and the souls trapped on the island became shadows. Zeus must have planned this from the moment I took the island from him."

"He did" She sighed. Without her speaking a word I realised what I had suspected for a very long time. 

"All that happened to you is my fault"

She paused. "Yes, it was" I felt my head drop in sadness and guilt. She took a step forward and lifted my chin, her breath caressing my lips. "But I forgive you, I will always forgive you because I love you, and nothing, nothing will ever stop that"

Her lips painstakingly brushed mine and I felt my breath escape me.

"Stay with me until my last breath?" I hushed.

"And even after that"

"Forever then?"

"Aye lost boy, forever."


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last bit, I swear

The months went on and the family became ever closer. PJ loved his new family and even loved it when Lucy babysat.

Moira and Peter accepted that life was an adventure and almost every day they tried to do something new. They and PJ built their little home together and PJ even got his own games room.

One day Moira found him cleaning his games room and trying to move a rather heavy table.

"Whatcha doing bud?"

"I'm making space for the baby so she can have my room" Said the boy smiling confidently.

"What baby, sweetie?" PJ didn't give her an answer and instead asked his own question.

"Can I have a cheesy sandwich for lunch?" Moira nodded and the boy ran down the stairs.

The next day dinner at Granny's turned into a strange affair when PJ seemed determined to save a seat for the "new baby", which confused all present.

"He's been doing stuff like this all week" whispered Peter "It can't be healthy for him."

"I can talk to him if you want Moira?" Killian offered, Emma nodded supportingly but Moira shook her head.

"I'll tell him." Sure enough Moira gently ushered the boy to the table and asked him as gently as she could "PJ, honey, what's this baby that you keep preparing for?"

"Your baby" Moira glanced at Peter out of the corner of her eye but he looked as confused as her.

"PJ sweetie, I can't have babies, we talked about it ages ago, do you remember?"

"I'm not lying" Demanded the boy, his face scrunching into a scowl. "I'm a good boy, I don't lie"

"You are a good boy, the best little boy in all the realms but I really can't have babies"

"But you already do have one"

"PJ"

"I'm not lying!" Yelled the boy, his face turning red. He stamped his foot before running into Killian's arms and sobbing.

Moira looked at Peter, a sinking feeling in her gut. "I can't……" Peter stood, pulling her into his arms before her tears fell too.

Emma sighed and used her magic on Moira, gasping as she reached her belly. "PJ is right, you have two heartbeats"

Moira froze in Peter's arms, remembering what happened with Rumplestiltskin when he was a child. Peter paused too, trying to find the right words, but he too fell silent.

"Well I would say this calls for a drink but part of me wants to jam my hook in a certain lost boy's ribcage." Sassed the pirate, eyeing up the boy in question.

"I just have one question" Interjected Emma, pulling all eyes onto her. "How?"

"Well I think we all know how love!" Joked Killian, his hook gesturing to baby Hope in her highchair.

"No, no, god no, I mean……I'm trying to be delicate" Spluttered Emma.

"Might I interject" Came Regina from the bar. "Couldn't help overhearing but surely when she came back to life, a certain god may have had a hand in making Moira here………..in a way…….. whole again?"

"Zeus would have had a reason for making this happen" Growled Peter, his darker self showing through. "If he thinks for one minute he can get his snake like hands on this child then he had better be prepared to lose."

Moira felt all her fears wash away with Peter's words, and slowly a smile crept onto her face. "I'm going to be a mother" She whispered, her hand finding her belly. "PJ?"

The small boy's face poked out from Killian's shoulder and his eyes found hers. "Am I in trouble?"

"No but your namesake might be" Growled Killian, his eyes once again on Peter's.

"Come here" PJ snuggled into her arms and his head rested on her chest. "How on earth did you know?" The boy pulled his head back to face the woman who had protected him all his life and smiled.

"Because I wished for a sister and the blue fairy winked at me" The family smiled warmly at the boy and all came in for a family hug. Killian raised his hook slightly at Peter as a warning before joining the group.

Nine months later saw the family rushing last minute preparations. Moira, being due any day, had taken it upon herself to finish painting the nursery that PJ had so kindly let them have. As she reached for the finishing touches on the stork a voice came from behind her.

"You look fit to burst, my dear" Moira turned to see Hera smiling warmly.

"No thanks to your husband"

"Actually, it was my idea to give you the gift of a child."

"But why? Do you want to take my baby?" Moira fretted, trying to cover her swollen belly with her dainty fingers.

"No child no, I just thought it would be a fitting apology" Sighed the goddess. After a pause, Moira spoke.

"Thank you Hera, truely" The women smiled at each other as a small twinge drew Moira's attention downward.

"Well I did say you were fit to burst" Chuckled Hera, vanishing without a trace.

A few hours later Moira and Peter were fawning over their daughter when a thought struck them. "We never agreed on a name!" Gasped Peter, his face dropping.

"I have an idea on that, just give him a moment with her and he will know her name."

Sure enough Pj walked in and instantly fell in love. "Hello Evangeline" He smiled to the newborn. "I'm your big brother, your name means "bearer of good news" and you were really good news when we found out about you"

"You sure that's her name PJ?" tested Emma, knowing that noone had yet discovered the babies name. Moira and Peter just nodded, allowing the boy to bond with his new sister by giving her her name.

The family was a dysfunctional one but close knit and always together. On her first birthday Evangeline Lucia Jones was dressed by her father, the former king of neverland, in a shirt that made her mother weep.

"Mummy, will you marry my daddy?" 

Moira nodded and sobbed as Peter presented her with a beautiful emerald ring that he carefully put on her finger. PJ jumped up and down with joy and as soon as the couple wed, they adopted him, Peter taking on the name Jones as a sign of good faith to Killian.

And then they lived happily ever after


End file.
